Dragged to the limit
by crystalbluefox
Summary: When hell gets to the surface, there is no going back. The ghosts from the past returns to take there property revenge, but will Sanji survive to get Zoro cured from a poison he got, or will the poison kill them all? Luffy starts to doubt on his own skill
1. Mossheads mistake

**Crystal: Hi everyone out there! And welcome to this story^^ it's my first fan fiction ever, so please be nice, Okay? I only have English as second language, so I had a lot of problems with my grammas… but thanks to Kitty, the story have become better than before! ^^**

**Kitty: Hey everyone, I'm the beta for this story so feel free to criticize whatever I miss that needs to get looked at. Don't blame me too much, I maybe an author myself, but this is the first time I beta'd anyone's story so there might be a lot of mistakes. Also don't blame crystalbluefox if her chapters take along time, it will probably be my fault. I have just recently sprained my wrist and am in college and a new job so everything is going to be hectic for me. Also my spell check is freaking out on me so pay no mind to my little notes that might have misspellings.**

**~Kitty**

**Crystal: Oh! And then the disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. Only those you never heard of before. ^^ **

**Dragged to the limit**

It was such a wonderful day; The sun was shining brightly, the sea was clearly blue, the town, they just had arrived for two days ago, was peacefully… and he got his first kiss from Nami-swan, after she had tried on that perfume that he had bought to her this same day… it was a perfume with the smell of orange and mandarins. Oh ya, it was such a wonderful day, such a wonderful week, nothing could go wrong… or could it?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**1. Chapter**

**Mossheads mistake**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh, Sanji-kuuuuun…?" Nami sang in a sing-song voice from the railing of the Thousand Sunny. The blonde chef spun straight away around on his heel and looked straight up to her. "You wouldn't please bring me some more ink and paper, would you? I ran out of it all." She said in her most pursuing voice she could manage and looked innocent down at him. "Oh, and while you're at it… would you please buy me another bottle of that wonderfully perfume you bought me last week? I really love its aroma,"

"But of course, Nami-swaan!" Sanji called back from the harbour, waving crazily around with his arms up to his lovely Nami. A smile from the red-haired girl back to the love-sick cook almost caused him to fall over his own legs, he managed to step aside but instead he fell over some boxes that where right beside him.

"Yohohohohoho!" a warming laugher was to hear all over the place as the afro haired skeleton, Brooke, almost collapsed of laugh as he was looking down from the ship, at the heart surrounding cook that only had an eye for his adorable Nami-swan.

"Everything for my beautiful princess!" the cook called back, once again waving his hands up to her, laying over the boxes and totally seized in to the fishnet that also had laid there. Nami shook her head, as she glanced down at the crazy cook, still she couldn't keep a smile back. The cook had become more; well, kind of crazy or lovesick lately, after the kiss she gave him last week. But she kind of didn't regret it, she didn't know if she also was starting to have some more feelings towards him. But one thing was for sure; she loved to play around with him when he was in that 'state'.

Brooke was catching his breath again (if a skeleton ever could do that?) and putted on his black hat that he had dropped in his laugh attack. "I've never seen such a funny thing before," The skeleton said to the green haired swordsman, who now stood beside him and glared irritated down at the clumsy chef.

"Tss! That shitty cook…?" Zoro said with a smirk. "He must have lost his brain lately, course yesterday he almost cooked Chopper alive, and the day before he started to chew on Luffy's hat than the pancakes on his plate… that almost cost him a broken nose." He shook his head and scratched his neck. "Stupid love-cook!"

"I see. Our young chef doesn't have his eyes with him lately," Brooke said as he laughed out once again and suddenly gave the young swordsman a couple of his hardest slapping on to his shoulder, so he almost got slapped down in the deck… not because they where that hard, but because he got surprised of getting some. "Well I don't have any eyes to see with! Yohohohoho!"

Zoro sneered off that old joke (he had heard them so many times in such a short period, that they already were getting old). After sending the skeleton a weird glare he jumped down from the deck and landed a good distance from the crazy cook, perfectly on his feet like a cat. He put his hands into his pockets and walked away.

"Just a minute, Zoro…!" Nami called. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Swords!" was the only response she ever got from him. She sighed and called again.

"Hey! Zoro wait! Come back here! NOW!" She ordered, but he walked away as if he didn't hear anything of what she said, he knew what she was going to tell him. Sanji jumped to his feet and ran after the swordsman. He launched a kick towards Zoro, but he managed to dodge the kick just in time, and grabbed the next kick that was coming towards him.

"Got a problem, shit-cook?" he asked with a lifted brow.

"Listen to Nami-san when she is talking to you!" he snared back at him.

"Did, answered, now going."

"What the hell is you're problem, anyway? And let go of my foot, asshole!"

"To get trapped with you, idiot!" Zoro said and let go off Sanji's foot, then he turned the aggressive cook, there was cursing as hell about what the fuck he actually meant about that, the back and looked up on the ship. "I'm going to be fine!" the swordsman then called up to the navigator. Sanji exploded in the same time, pissed over that he wouldn't listen to what he was saying to him, and was ready to rip the head off that shitty bastard of a swordsman.

"Don't be stupid, Zoro," Nami called back down to him "you always get lost or get yourself into trouble!" The laugh of the skeleton-pirate was once again to hear.

"Well, well, never heard of a swordsman getting lost on his own ship either!"

"No one was ever saying that, you bonehead!" Zoro roared back at him, but Broke just laugh even more at that.

"Indeed I am! Yohohohoho!"

"He's right, you know?" Sanji smirked; insulting Zoro was the perfect way to cool down his temper again. Half smiling, or just trying to resist his laugh to appear, he lit one of his cigarettes, a hand covering his big mouth. "That was your mistake, moss-head, that is why Nami completely stopped having faith in your sense of direction."

"Why you… women puppy!"

"What did you just call me?" the cook asked in a risked easy tone, biting hard into his cancer-stick (as Zoro liked to call it at times).

Zoro smirked at the cook's reaction. "…women puppy! Jumps around them like a shitty dog, doing what ever they ask you to do."

"That is so not true, you damn…"

"Sanji-kun…? Would you please keep an eye on Zoro?" Nami suddenly asked him, not hearing a word of their 'little chat'. Sanji swallowed his own words, he was about to throw back in the head of that shitty swordsman; he dropped his cigarette down from his lips and looked sadly up to his princess.

"B-but, Nami-swan…? I- I…"

"I don't have faith in his sense of direction, as you said, so I hoped you perhaps would keep an eye on him? Keeping him away from any trouble? And you can still walk around and get that stuff you need, right, Sanji-kun?"

"Everything for my adorable melorine-chaan!" He then called back, hearts appeared in his eye as he said that, then he turned around on his heal, walking off with the laughing swordsman after him.

"I promise you, Moss-head, you goanna pay for this later! It's your damn fault that I don't get a day with Nami-san today!" He threatened him with and then lit a new cigarette to calm down his nerves. Damn way to start such a wonderful day, now it couldn't get any worse… could it?

----

"Oi… Oi! Ero-cook! Wake up you damn curl brow! Nami is tossing off all of her close, and you are goanna missing it all."

"Shut the fuck up, shithead." Sanji growled without opening his eye, knowing who was talking to him, and what didn't make it better, was that damn shitty headache that was starting to appear. How did he get one, anyway? "Nami-san would never do such a thing." He said and kicked where he though that the damn swordsman was, but instead his kick got stopped as something was snaring around his feet's and a high sound of metal against metal was to hear. He dared to open his one eye to find out that they were chained to a wall, and they where locked into a very little, dark and stony room.

He looked around before he started. "Where the hell are we? The last thing I know was when we said goodbye to Nami-san and the others."

"How the hell should I know?" sneers Zoro.

"Well, you were the fucking one who woke up first!"

"THAT'S NO DAMN FUCKING EXCUSE, YOU DAMN SHITTY COOK!!" Sanji bowed his head and buried his ears into his arms, which he only now, found out was hanging over his head.

"Damn it, you…" Sanji started, trying to let his head cool off again. It felt like someone had hit him with a big stone hammer right in his inner brain. "My head… hurts like hell. Damn it! So please don't yell like that, shithead!"

Silence fell for a while in between them, nothing was heard, except the two, three yawns that came from Zoro once in a while, and tilting his head he was almost asleep when the cook began to talk to him again.

"So, what happened?" he asked, after getting a control over his headache and once again looked around. Outside there was nothing but silence either, so they couldn't be in the middle of the town, and as how the cell looked like; stony and so… depressing, Sanji could only figure out one place that they could be, but… "How'd we end up here? The Marines?" He then dared to ask about, but he got no response from the swordsman. "Hey? You hear me?" he asked again, but still no response, just a snoring. "The hell, answer me when I'm talking!" The cook yelled this time, well aware that he didn't become too loud, so his headache wouldn't wake up and make trouble again.

"No idea," the swordsman finally responded irritated without opening his eyes. "Last thing I remember was you pulling me down the street, wanting me to play the mule that has to drag your bags back to the ship, since you where to busy to act like an idiot around a bitch named Lolita or something."

"Who?"

Zoro opened his eyes and looked tired up in the ceiling trying to find an answer. "No idea, never seen her before. The fuck, that's not the point," he looked over to the cook. "The point is **that YOU DRAGGED ME IN TO HER FUCKING APARTMENT AND DRUNK THE SHIT OUT OF YOURSELF!" **

"**Don't, fucking… YELL AT ME!" **Sanji bowed his head once again, as his headache was banging harder than before, the fucking cactus-head made him forget not to yell.

"So…? What? Didn't think you could get drunk," the cook said after a little while, still with his head close between his arms and gave the swordsman a sarcastic smile. "Weren't you supposed to be the one to become the greatest sword master?"

"No living person can handle three bottles of 89% of alcohol in it, not even a swordsman!" Zoro noted, hating the cook putting him as a weak man.

"Oh my God…"

"What?" Zoro asked irritated. Sanji didn't answer right away. "What?" he asked again. Sanji looked weak up.

"My head, hurts, and spinning and I'm dizzy," The cook finally said, but with a weak voice. "Think I'm goanna throw up…" Zoro lifted a brow.

"No wonder," he said "never thought that you'd ever survived one and a half bottle… alone!"

"Hn," was the only answer he got back. He eyed the cook with a worried look. His smile faded, and his face was ash grey.

"Not feeling… too well,"

"Knew you couldn't handle it, stupid cook!" he said, well he was kind of worry about him. No living person could ever survive that much alcohol at the same time, and with a high percent of alcohol in it. Even he was kind of dizzy, never tried to drink something with so much percent of alcohol in it, but at least he knew how to hide it. "Man, you really need some help." Sanji didn't answer him, just kept his gaze down. "Shit!" Zoro turned around to the steel door in front of them, something was fucking wrong with the cook, even if he wanted to admit it or not.

"Hey! Is someone out there?" He called out to who ever there might be on the other side of that shitty door. "**We need some help in here! Hey! HEY!!**" he yelled again, lauder then before, but there was no response. The only thing he heard was Sanji moaning as he started to move again.

"It's, okay," the cook suddenly responded, lolling his head from one side to another, in a no gesture.

"The hell it's not. Fuck! Why the hell did you drag us up to her apartment? It's that bitch fault, you know…!"

"Shut, up!" Sanji answered him. "Talk polite, when you are talking about a lady!" Once again he kicked out after the swordsman; forgetting that he was still chained up to the wall, both arms and legs. He sighed heavily and looked down, the bang of his hair now hiding both of his eyes.

"Tss, stupid cook," He heard the green haired man say, but didn't do nor say anything. He wasn't feeling all to well. Damn it! Why had he let himself drink so much? And a wine, or what ever it was they where drinking, with so much percent of alcohol in it? No way could it be his fault, it was defiantly that shitty swordsman's doing. He had dragged him to an Inn or a pub and made him to drink so much. Defiantly had fun with it, defiantly he had said it was all right, and it wasn't. Damn it! What had happened?

"Shit! I don't remember anything." He said to the last with a cracked voice. Heat was washing over him, and the headache got more and more difficult to hold out. Damn! He felt his stomach turning around and suddenly he couldn't hold it any longer. He throw it all up down at the floor, and got even dizzier about that.

Zoro make a jump of surprise, or shock, when he heard the cook emptying his stomach down on the floor like that. He looked worried at him; the cook was now dangling down from the chains, not looking all to well, and not even moving.

"Oi! Cook! Wake up man…" no response. "Wake up! Sanji, can you hear me? Shit, damn cook!" Zoro grabbed around his own chains and pulled as hard as he could, pulling harder each time, but nothing happened. "Hey! Sanji… Sanji! Wake up, put your self together or Nami will kick the hell out of ya, when she finds out of this… And if she wouldn't I would!" Something suddenly started to move over at the cook by now. Sanji sneered at him, without raising his head.

"Are you deaf, or what? Told you, don't yell, like that," he finally said. Zoro breathed in relief. Sanji noticed that and came out with a funny "hmpf" when he heard that. He dried his mouth in his own jacket "What? Worried about me?"

"Te!" the swordsman answered with a sarcastic smile. "Why the hell shouldn't I? I'd get in a hell of a lot of trouble if the ships cook was brought back dead!"

Sanji raised his curly brow and starred at him with a deadly look. "What did you say, you damn-"

"Careful, don't cause yourself to cry… or throw up again!"

"Are you fucking mocking me?"

"Take it as you wan't… wimp."

"What the hell, Marimo?! When I get out of these things I'll kick your fucking ass and face so much that you won't be able to sit NOR **RENEGONICE YOUR OWN DAMN, SHITTY GAZE!!!**"

"Gaze?" Zoro asked with a lifted brow. A smile was dragging even more up to the one side of his face.

"What?" Sanji looked up at him with confusion written all over his face, his headache throbbing once again.

"You said 'gaze', you lame cook. Take a language lesson, before you speak up next time!"

"**THAT'S IT! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN NEXT TIME, YOU SHITTY, FUCKING, DAMN HELL OF A MARIMO SHITHEAD!!!**" He pressed his ears against his arms again, and bowed down his head; it was hurting and throbbing more than ever. The dizziness was overwhelming him once again, causing the room they were in to spin.

"Damn it," He said with a whisper. "Just let me sleep for a little while, will ya? Then we can break out from here and go back to the others, before Nami-san will get too worried about me…" The last word even became to a weak murmur, and then he slowly got dragged in to the worry full sleep.

Zoro stared at him for a while with no expression on his face. Thereafter he stared directly in to the grey, sad looking stonewall that was surrounding them in this little room of a cell.

"Stupid Ero-cook," he suddenly said out to the wall, well knowing that the other man wouldn't hear him. "You've already been asleep for two days now!" He closed his eyes and tried to fell asleep, and with good luck… besides; nothing would not happen right here and now, he could sense.

----

After a good long of sleep Zoro once again woke up, yawning and stretching his whole body as much as possible. His own headache was gone by now, and he was feeling much better now then before, but someone else wasn't, he found this out as he had woken up to a pissed off cook who was kicking an fat man out of the chamber or room… or what else you would call this cursed place.

"Touch me one more time again, ball-head," the cook screamed fiercely at the unconscious fat man out at the corridor. "And you will be a dead man, you damn, fucking, prick!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**First chapter… DONE! Completely! Thank you so much, Kitty Kat, you're the best!! ^^ I hope that your wrist will get better soon, just take it easy on things, okay? ^^ And for making it easier for you, Cloud-Ima has promised to take a look on chapter three (the chapter is filling more than twenty pages!), since you are busy enough with chapter two by now... with a sprained wrist… Just remember to take your time, don't overdo something, kay? ^^ A thousand hugs to you and THANKS for helping me out of my problems… You are truly an angel ^o^**

**And to all of you others: hope you like it, and please let me know what you think about this chapter. Take care…**


	2. A sense of madness

**Nille: Hi there! Now I'm back again and rewriting every chapters of 'Dragged to the limit'. Everyone who have read it before, can see that it is only small changing that I'm doing, but in the same time big ones… if you get what I mean^o^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters. All the other stuff I do. Enjoy ;)**

**Zoro: No, thankfully not.**

**Nille: Aww… that wasn't nice!**

**Zoro: -smirks- here you go.**

**Dragged to the limit**

Now, tell me one thing… how the hell did all this happen again? The fuck, I don't have any idea! First of all; that fucking love-cook gets hot on a little chick down at the Centrum of this cracked hole of a city! Second; we get drunk –yeah, yeah, _I _got _drunk_! The fuck! I know that I normally wouldn't get drunk, but I did, okay? But tell me then; _who_ the hell could else take an ease with a bottle with so much percent of alcohol in it, eh? Na, I thought so… Okay, okay. That was the first… then I wake up in a damn cursed hole _with _that shitty cook! And not only that; that shit head is so damn drunk that he doesn't even remember _anything_ _aand_ got a damn big headache and a "stomach turner"… do I have to cut it out for you? He throws up! And then this noisy fat ass comes in and yells something up there piss off that damn (also noisy) cook;

"The hell it stinks that crap! Hey you, dry your own shit up, your damn cook!"

"You crazy, fat ass? Dry it up your own! It's your own floor!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**2. Chapter**

**A sense of madness**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sound of dripping water hitting the cold stoned floor was echoing in the whole room, suddenly it got even lauder and more irritating to listen at, that it almost was driving Zoro crazy. Beside that, it was completely silence. The fat man that Sanji kicked out earlier still laid unmoving out in the corridor, if he was alive he was breathing unbelievable quit so it couldn't be heard. Sanji self was still hanging up in his shackles, his legs still pointing in that direction he had kicked the fat man. After a while he let them fall down again, breaking the silence and sneered at the unconscious man and those who apparently also stood anxiously out in the corridor.

"Touch me one more time again," the cook sneered at the shocked men "and I'll kick you all the way out to the middle of the ocean where you all can search for the Fishmen Island. You damn, fucking, prick-heads!" The men stood for a moment more, then they turned around on their heels and ran away, as had he send a mad, barking dog right after them.

Zoro shook his head and turned his gaze up to the ceiling; it looked like there was no ending at it, so far it went up, that dark shadows were hiding the truly ceiling. A cooling wind from somewhere up there, blew down towards the two prisoners and cooled them a bit off, but in the same time it also brought down a harsh smell of something like rotten meat and dried blood. Zoro wriggled his nose in disgust, and sighed heavily as he pushed away the thought about where or what it could have been. "Looks like you got rid off your headache, eh?" he suddenly spoke up to the far away ceiling.

"What the fuck do you mean?" the cook grumbled, well knowing who the moss-head were talking to.

Zoro didn't look away from what he was starring at and cocked a brow.'_How fare away __**was **__that ceiling, anyway?_' he thought. Weird enough he didn't care about where the disgusting smell came from. "I mean; since you can kick around like that," he finally said. "Screaming, yelling and… how did you get your legs free?" He suddenly had glanced over at him, remembering and seeing that the shitty Blondie no longer had any manacles around his legs anymore.

"That fat ass over there "helped" me out off them." The cook said and tipped his head in that direction where he kicked him.

"So, why you kicked him then?"

"**That son of a bitch touched me!!**" Sanji screamed with a high squeaky voice at the green haired man. Zoro showed his arms up to his ears to protect them from the squeaky terror. Man, it wouldn't wonder him if it could had bin heard on the other side of the Grand Line.

"I'm not deaf, curl-brow, so stop fucking screaming up like that!" He grumbled at the cook.

"But he **touched **_**me**_!!"

"So? What, no big deal, even I have touched you." The cook's brain cells must had take a humongous damage, when he emptied the half of the second bottle of wine, or what-so-ever-it-now-had-been that they had got to drink back then in that bitch's apartment, Zoro thought.

"That is fucking not the same, shit-head," Sanji growled up, but still in his squeaky voice. "He touched, he touched… where no normal man NEVER would… place there hands!"

"Oh," Zoro responded, not getting it at first, then he turned his head away, blushing. "Oohh…!"

"What's up with that long dragging "_Oh_" of yours?" Sanji asked irritated, blushing as well… but that was mostly of pure anger. "The hell yeah, he touched me right _**there**_, that fucking prick-head; also mumbling of so much about how he-he wanted t-to taste-?!"

Zoro lifted a brow in abhorrence as he saw the chef twisting his body in a sudden of pain, and pulled up both of his legs to his chest, like trying to protect his stomach from what-so-ever-it-now-was. Then all of a sudden he became pale as a sheet and started to shake dramatically.

"Sh-shit, it… hurts…!" he heard the cook mutter before he stretched out in fully length and screamed out in pain.

"What the fuck is happening?" the swordsman asked, completely failed to hide the worrying tone in his voice. Sanji would never make such a scene out of anything at all, and besides; that was a real scream of pain and not one of irritation or anger.

"I. I don't… know," the young chef managed to hiss out between his clenched teeth as he tried to hold back the overwhelming pain. It felt like thousand and thousand of knifes cutting through his inner organs, turning and twisting, like a fire there were burning him up from inside, tearing, ripping it all into smaller pieces. Suddenly he hurled his head back, slamming it into the wall as a new wave of inhumanly pain was over flouting his entire body. "Th-the f-freaking idiot m-ma-HNGH -managed to bite... bite me, as I-I kicked him a-away-AARGH!!" He screamed again of his lungs full power and wrenched in pain. Sweets lay on his forehead, and he suddenly started to breath heavy. '_What the fuck is wrong with me? Was the fuck-head poisoned or what?_' Thousand of knifes turned inside of him once again, making him gulping up, to his own fear he recognized the metallic taste in his mouth. '_No! Damn hell no!!_'

Zoro had seen enough as the red liquid slowly ran out from the chef's mouth, making him looking even more pail than before, and grabbed the chains above him and pulled as hard as he could to release himself. Even that he didn't like that damn love-cook; he hated to see _anyone_ of his comrades like this… no, he wouldn't _allow_ such a thing to happen, if he could prevent it. He pulled again, but nothing happened, those damn chains didn't even move an inch!

"One minute…" a calm voice suddenly spoke up.

They both looked up as they heard it, and out from the corridor entered a high, thin, pale man. His hair was long and fair and his eyes as grey as ash. He dragged a thin smile over his face and giggled a little.

"What?" Zoro asked with a lifted brow.

"Fifty-five seconds and your friend here will be dead." Sanji's eyes widened as he heard that, but didn't get the chance to say anything as a new wave of pain filled his whole body, making him throwing up more blood. He wrenched and bit in his lip, so hard so the skin tore. The pale man glared down at the unconscious fat man on the floor and shook his head. "Pity, pity… I just told you not to touch my prey, not this one at all. He is too… precious!" The pale man pulled out a needle and walked towards the painfully cook. Sanji drew back, as much as he now could, as the man in front of him showed some of his hair to one side so he could get a better view of his neck.

"You not... fucking touching me!" the younger teen spoke up with a deadly glare at the man, but he didn't look like he noticed it or rather ignored it.

"Forty-two seconds left… you rather die on this pathetic way? Die by a bite from an _infected_?" the pale man asked. Sanji glared at him with daggers in his eyes. If looks could kill, this damn idiot would defiantly be dead by now. What ever it was in that needle it could either cure him or make him die faster. No hell he wanted to die _now_! Not now! He sighed and finally shook his head slowly.

"Good," the man said with a thin smile crossing his face again and stung the needle in his neck. Sanji froze and his eyes widened even more as the icy-cold liquid flowed into his veins and struck him like small, sharp needles, soon after the needle was pulled out again. The cold sensation spread out through his whole body, stroking him like thousand of needles, it hurt, yes, but not on the same way as before. After a few seconds he breathed out in relief and relaxed in his whole body as all the pain finally were gone. His eyelids got heavier and before he knew of it, he had passed out. Minutes passed as the pale man still kept standing in front of the young chef, there mostly looked like he was sleeping by now. Silence engulfed them again, only being interrupted by the sound of dripping water, what was once again going Zoro on the nerve.

"What the hell did you do to him?" he suddenly spoke up, pissed off by this cursing silence, where nothing was happening. "What was that for a _bite from an infected_ that you were talking about? The hell you meant about that, ha?"

The man barely looked at him as he answered him. "What I gave him was a vaccine against The Black Flue. A flue there kills people short time after they have bin bitten by a Black king Mamba."

"A _Black king Mamba_?" Zoro asked sceptical. "Isn't that some sort of a snake? But I didn't see any snake near the cook!"

"Indeed, it is. And the reason that you didn't see any snake is that Trevor here once got bitten by one, but lucky for him, he was somehow immune against the bite. And somehow he got the ability from it; the poison lays in his blood and whoever he bite, will get infected by the flue." He chuckled a little and then looked up at the swordsman with a smile there was too creepy to even look at. "So be careful around him; he might come to bite you if you piss him to much off. Course he has also the ability to control how long you are goanna lives and how much pain you're goanna have; from five minutes up to even three months."

Zoro turned his gaze away and starred directly into the grey wall in front of him; higher up and he could see some sort of orange lamps there was the source to the light in this little room. After a little while he spoke up again. "So, _who _are you anyway?" he asked. "And _why_ the hell have you brought us into this place?" The man didn't answer and not long time after, the chef finally started to show that he still were alive. And by the look of his expression, he had got his headache back.

"Long time no seen, Black Leg Sanji," The pale man said with a thin smile, as had they just meet each other. Sanji looked angrily up on the smirking man with a lifted brow.

"Oi! Answer when people talks to you!" Zoro growled as the pale man had completely ignored him now.

"What the hell happened?" Sanji sneered, also ignoring the grumbling swordsman. "And who the hell are you, shit-head? Never seen you before!"

"Strong words, bad words, Mr. Black Leg, not suiting you at all, that's not what people want to have these days."

"What the heck do you mean?" the cook asked, copying the swordsman's grumbling. "You some sort of a slave trader?"

"No, no, Mr. Black Leg, not at all." The man answered. Sanji caught a climbs in his eyes there made him pretty nervous. "I'm not selling slaves, I'm selling _expressions_!"

In the same time Zoro was about to roar up in frustration as the sound of dripping water was going him pretty much on his nerves again; now it also started to drip down at _him_, and the thing that he was being completely ignored. He cocked his head up, closing his one eye as one of the drops landed right in it. Then he couldn't take it any longer and roared up so both the pale man and Sanji (if he could) almost felt over in shock. "Damn fucking prick heads!" he roared. "You could at least have fixed that damn ceiling of yours _before_ you threw us into this cell, couldn't you?!" Then he froze and gasped. Eyes widened as he saw _what _coursed this constantly, irritating sound of _dripping_ _water_. "W-what the heck _is_ this place, anyway?" he gasped. Sanji raised his head and looked mystifies up to the ceiling, searching for what could course that even _Zoro_ could get terrified of it. First he couldn't see anything else than the deep darkness above them, but when he tried to concentrate and focus even more on the dark ceiling, small shadows appeared all the way up at the walls. '_What are those shadows?_' Sanji though. '_Why the heck does Zoro get scared about some kind of…!!!_' His eye widened horrified up as he now could see _what _those shadows were. All around them they now could see a weak shape of bloody human bodies hanging down from the walls, all the way up to the ceiling. They were all dead!

All that sound of dripping water they had heard all the time, had never bin water… but blood! Sanji turned his head and starred horrified on Zoro who was all covered up in human blood. Even Zoro realized it by now and did all what he could to dry it off in his shirt; rather have it on your clothes then in your face, he though.

The pale man smirked at the two teens terrified looks there now was turned towards him, then anger filled there inner soul, there clearly burned in their eyes. If they where free, they would have killed him on the spot… _if_ it was possible. "_You_…!" Sanji spoke in a dangerous tone, promising him all death and pain on the earth. The man just stood there and smiled at him.

"I'm an artist," he said. "And for that I need tools."

"_Tools…_?" Sanji roared. "That is _human bodies _you are talking about!" he clenched his fists and tossed a kick after that psychopaths head, but the man avoid it easy and grabbed the next leg there came right after it. He clenched his fist around it, so hard that the blonde actually thought that he would break it right over. It hurt like hell, but he managed to keep a scream from bursting out. The man pushed his leg up as he walked closer towards him.

"I could make a pretty masterpiece out of you, people _loves_ something like this and it is selling pretty good; light hair, baby blue eye; just too sad that there only _are_ one of them," Zoro looked up, shocked by the news. '_Sanji __**does**__ actually only have __**one**__ eye?_'"What there have happened to that eye, I do not know and I do not care," the man continued "but that is some nasty look when you're seeing it…" He showed some of the hair to one side, revealing that half of his face that he normally kept hiding from everyone else. Unfortunately or lucky enough, the swordsman couldn't see any of it, the only thing he saw was that terrified look in the chef's normal visible eye... not long time after it darkened it hate and anger. "But anyhow," the pale shit-head continued, like the deadly stare didn't affect him and let the bangs fall over the half of the blondes face again "I could always fix that; they never would be able to see the different of it." Saying that the cook got angrily at the pale man was an understatement, he was furious and managed to swing his free leg towards the mans head (Zoro wondering how the hell he ever could turn that leg that much as he did) and sending him right into the wall right beside him. But unfortunately was the man still holding tight around his other leg, what brought to that it was forced up to the wall and a high crunch-sound was to hear in the room. His legs _never_ got _that _far behind his own head, which was normally impossible. '_Damn it!_' Sanji bit in his lower lip and tossed his head behind as a tearful pain was overwhelming his over twisted knee.'_That fucking idiot did that on purpose!_'

The man pulled back from the wall, strange enough there where no scratches nor any sign of injuries to see on him, like nothing ever had happened to him. He still held a tight grasp around the chef's knee, and looked up with a false sad face. "Oh my, I'm sorry to say that," he said with a 'sadly' voice "but I think that I might have twisted your knee a bit too much."

"You damn fucking-AARRGH!" Sanji never finished his line as the pale man took a good grip above and under his knee and twisted it hard to the left. "Stop it. It… hurts!"

"OI! LEAVE HIM ALONE, SHIT-HEAD!!" Zoro roared up, fighting hard to pull his hands out off the manacles, not even care about if he in the attempt would come to break some of the bones in his hands. "He have fucking not done anything to you! The hell! We don't even know who the _**fuck**_you are!"

There was a little chuckle before an answer came. "Perhaps you do not know me, Mr. Roronoa Zoro, but your comrade here does. Am I not right, Mr. Black Leg?" But Sanji didn't even get the chance to answer back, as he clenched his teeth shut to avoid his next scream to appear, as the man once again twisted his leg more to the left. Suddenly he gave it a last, hard twist and a loud crunch-sound was once again to hear, louder than before, and a blood-curdling scream abruptly echoed through the whole room, ripping out through the chef's throat. Sanji bend his head down; his teeth biting hard down in his bloody lips and his bang hiding the fat tears, there now was appearing from his eyes and roll down towards his nose, where it finally slipped and dropped down on the cold, blood-streamed, stoned floor. "Oupsi…!" the pale man said with a smirk. "I might have broken your leg this time." He let go of the cook's leg, there where twisted all the way around on an inhumanly way, and let it fall lifeless into the wall with a sound of a _thunk_.

Zoro roared up as a mad man, but Sanji could not really put together _what_ it was he was saying, actually he couldn't put anything together of _what _there was happening either. Everything was dancing around his head, everything got blurred and a sickening pain pierced through his whole leg; just one movement on it and it became worse to hold out. Just the thought of it was making him sort of dizzy. '_Fuck! What the heck have I done to end up in a place like this?_' Sanji said by himself, '_Oh yeah… I'm a pirate! That must be the reason… Man, it hurts!_' He glanced over at the swordsman, there suddenly had become all quit of a sudden. "What have you done to him?" He asked, but he wasn't even sure about that he was saying it or just thinking it.

A little time after everything became a bit clearer and he could now see that Zoro was starring back at him, wide-eyed, or, it wasn't him in particular he was starring fearfully at, but the man beside him, or he was looking rather shocking at him. Sanji turned his head to see what the maniac now was doing, but only made it halfway as a sudden pain hit his knee again as the man was twisting it back on it's proper place.

"Well, you _do_ want to walk on your leg again, don't you?" It was rather a teasing answer than a nice question, and the last broke was heard as the leg came inn in place. "But unfortunately your kneecap is broken… there are nothing ells to do then to operate."

"Ope-_what_?!" Sanji asked, the word had made his brain clearer again. "You're _not_ fucking goanna touch me again!"

"Oh, but else it wouldn't be fun to get my proper revenge thought!"

"What kind of –HNNG! **What the hell are you doing**?" The man smirked but didn't look up to him as he had drawn a little thin knife, pulled the cook's pants up and already started to cut in his skin. "You not… Stop it –HNNG!"

"_**STOP**__**IT**__!_" the man paused with his tiny knife and looked up at the source of the commanding roar. Zoro stared at the man with a glimpse in his eye there was hungry after killing someone… someone right before him. "**Leave him alone or you're a **_**dead**_** man**!" he hissed through his gritted teeth and clenched his hands.

"And, what would _you_ do to stop me?" the pale man asked with a calm voice and went back to what he was doing. "_If_ I did as you asked me so politely about, your friend here would never be able to walk on that leg again… and in this state he is in now, he would loose a lot of blood, so please stop interrupting me and let me finish my working." Zoro frowned but didn't say anything. Unfortunately the man was right. And fuck, he couldn't do anything either to stop this maniac.

The knife went deeper into Sanji's leg and Sanji had to force himself not to say anything, only biting in the pain. He tossed his head back and closed his eyes. '_Man, it hurts like hell!_' He screamed inside of his head. '_I. I can't take this much longer… FUCK!!_' "AARRGH!!" a scream managed its way out of his throat, as he suddenly could feel something going deeper into the meat of his knee and like scraping in it.

"What, what are you… you doing?" he asked with a weak voice.

"Pulling out the bone-pieces," he said calm, as was it nothing special. "Else I can't replace my own kneecap in your leg."

"Y-your _what_?!" Sanji looked horrified down, now he could see what make the shit-headed marimo so damn shocked; in his one hand the pale man was holding a bloody piece of some sort of a bone. Looking more down Sanji could see that his one knee was all bloody as well. '_He had been cutting in him self and said __**nothing at all**__? The man must be fucking sick in his head!_'"I don't want your fucking…"

"Stand still or I might come to torn a ligament." Sanji shut his mouth right away. The pain started to overwhelming him as never before, almost became impossible to stand out. He got a sickening feeling in his head and was feeling like he was about to either throw up again or passing out. He glanced one last time at the man in front of him, but everything around him had started to blurring and unclear, accept for one little person in the room that he haven't seen before now. In the shadows of the orange light from the lamps, stood a little girl with a raven dark hair and just looked at him. Sanji closed his eyes and shook his head to be sure about that he didn't just saw things there wasn't there, but when he opened his eyes once again, the little girl was still standing at the same spot, with no expression on her face… just watching him.

"Who… is that girl, anyway?" he asked with a weak voice, not expecting anyone to answer him, then he couldn't stand out the pain any longer and let out a heart wrenching scream before he lost his consciousness. Everything went dark and silent.

------

Zoro jerked his head up and then looked around the whole room, his gaze ended at the smirking maniac in front of him. "So, what do you want now?" he asked him in a calm voice, well aware that he wanted to jump up and rip his head of his shoulders instead. The man smiled even wider.

"Nothing special," he said.

"Then back off from me, you're too damn close to me!"

"Oh, don't like any humanly contact?"

"The only other _human _in here hangs over there in deep sleep! You on the other hand have never been _humanly_!" The man laughed highly and then patted the swordsman on his chin.

"You are rather funny, my dearest friend, but please, do not tease me. It would just ruin the upcoming fun."

Zoro pulled his head away. "The hell you mean with that?" he growled.

The man kept his smile on his face and pulled his hand away from the green haired mans face. "Oh, you just wait and see." He took a step back, eyes still locked with the younger man, and then turned away and walked towards the fainted cook. He bowed down and cocked his head so he could get a better view of the sleeping chef's face. How long had he been passed out by now? Ten-fifteen minutes? Then it was time to wake him up again, or else it would be too boring, if they should wait until he woke up by himself. He pulled out a tiny bottle from his pocket in his shirt, and by holding it between his to fingers, he shook it lightly so the liquid could get to its right consistence.

Zoro glanced towards them, keeping a good eye with what the sick headed maniac now was up to do. He saw him pulling of the cork of the bottle and then put it under the cook's nose, not long time after the cook wrenched his nose in disgust and pulled his head away from the smell, but without opening his eyes.

"Luffy, you damn idiot, you burning the feathers again?" he mumbled. "Those damn things _can't_ be eaten!"

"What the hell are you mumbling about, shit-cook?" The swordsman asked with a lifted brow. "That doesn't give any sense!"

"Hm?" Sanji cracked an eye open and didn't like the first sight he saw: The shit-headed marino.

"Oh, finally awake again, Mr. Black Leg Sanji, what a pleasure." The pale man said with a light tone. Sanji frowned and glared towards him; the second sight that he hated even more to see.

"Oh fuck, it wasn't a nightmare thought…?" he sighed. "And I rather think that the pleasure is all yours. By the way," he said with a non-happy smile. "_Who _the hell are you, anyway? Don't know you a shit!"

"Ah! But it's also a long time ago," the man explained. He waved his one hand to one of his men, there had dared to return back again, and one of them disappeared right away again. Suddenly Sanji heard a loud cracking sound above his head and without noticing anything he got over balance and felt down to the grown, right beside the sickness he had thrown up earlier, the handcuffs laid all loosened beside his hands. Sanji pushed himself up to his arms, not to fall entirely into the pool of sickness, but he only made it halfway as the man above him stomped his leg right onto his back, so he fell back again, landing right into the pool on the floor, head first.

Sanji screamed in disgust, almost throwing up again because of the stink, but couldn't get back up to his arms as the pale man now stomped on his head, smirking.

"But perhaps you could remember a sudden lady with the name of Belinda? Back at that sea-restaurant, The Baratie, you worked on before? Remember anything about her?!" Squeezing the cook's head more into the disgusting sickness, he lifted his own head up, staring down back at him, with a sick smile of triumph.

"Doesn't, remember… a shit…!" Sanji managed to say. Anger rose inside of Zoro and made his blood boiling, as the pale man once again stomped at the chef's head, harder as before. He pulled fiercely at his manacles, trying to pull them out from the wall.

"You damn son of a bitch! **What the fuck you think you are doing to him?!**" he roared up. "**You damn fucking have done enough against him, you sick-headed maniac! Hey!** **Didn't you understand what I said? Leave him, you** –OUCH!" Zoro silenced at once as all of his air in his lungs suddenly got punched out.

"Shut the fuck up, swordsman," a thin, green-haired man, in a black suit said to him. "Can't you damn see that our boss is talking to your friend?"

"You are calling _that _for _talking_? Are you all sick in your heads?" A second punch hit him at the same spot and Zoro bent over in pain. Why the hell did the hits hurt him that fucking bad? Such an ant as that little shit-head (there apparently had the same hair colour as he had) could never keep so much strength in those little hands… now could he?

"I said; don't. Know. _Anyone_ with that, name!" Sanji once again said, fighting hard against not to throw up again. The man moved his foot away from the chef's head and once again waved with his one hand. The handcuffs tightened around the young chef's wrists once again, as he got pulled out of the sickness on the floor, and he gouged wildly, as some of the sickness had pressed itself into his mouth again.

The blonde man stepped aside as one of his men came back. Sanji didn't observe it, but suddenly a big mass of water hit him, as the one of the men had thrown a big pail of water at him.

"Stop fooling around and tire up this mans legs," the pale man said now to the little, greenhaired man. "And this time be sure about that he can't move them an inch!" The man did this without Sanji even did observe him, the only thing he knew about they where touching his legs, was that damn stinging in his one knee; the knee that the idiot had bin cutting in.

Sanji moved his head from one side to another so his hair would move away from his eyes, without the big luck… and instead the headache came back again. Damn it, he had just got rid of it. Suddenly someone pulled his head back as he ripped in his hair, and that annoying face of the pale man was almost nose to nose to him. "Listen carefully cook, and remember what you're now are about to hear, my patience are slipping out…" he said with an angrily shaking tone with the else so calm voice. "My name is Clay Bone Poniard and I have a good reputation here in this city, on the one and other way… One wrong step from your side of and the Marine will immediately attack your friends down at the harbour! Got that, Shit-cook?"

A spit landed on the right cheek of Clay's face and the cook was sending him a sarcastical smile. "Listen up, mudhead; I don't care how your reputation is in this town or who the fuck _you _are… No Marines can ever scare the shit out of our crew! No matter what is going to happen!"

Clay closed his fist and with a hammer shut he punched the cook right on the side of his head, so it could even had bin heard on the next floor above them… if they even had that, so far away the ceiling now were. It took Sanji several minutes to wake up from his unconsciousness again and even after he regained his sight, everything was still dancing around him in this room… even the room itself! Man, even neither Zoro nor Franky could ever hit that hard, it was, as was his fist been made out of iron or something like that.

Sanji looked up again as his sight got better again and his headache had stopped blowing his brain into small pieces, and saw directly in to those grey, almost lifeless and cold eyes there belonged to that damn shithead. Smiling with an unreal smile he did and once again pulling in the chef's yellow hair and pointing his index finger into his chest. "_You_ are the damn main reason to what happened to my beloved Belinda!" he said.

"I'm sorry that your hearing has become so bad," the cook said irritated "but as I said to you before: I DON'T KNOW THE FUCK WHO THIS LADY IS!!"

Suddenly a picture got pressed up in his face, and Clay hissed through his teeth. "Remember now, cook-san? Rememorize her now?"

"How the hell should I…?" Sanji growled. "You dump your paper right in front of my nose!" Without a word, Clay pulled away the chef's head and the picture in his hand, so the prisoner could get a better view of it. Sanji stunned and dropped his mouth. It was a picture with him and a young beautiful girl, booth of them about seventeen, standing in front of the Baratie, and they where, what, kissing? Her hair looked silky brown and her little thin frame harmonized perfectly into his arms. Suddenly a light turned on in his mind and he remembered her once again. It was even his first kiss and he was in love… he never would forget that kiss, it was, as could he still feel her soft lips against his own even by now… then, how could he ever forget _her_? He loved her all over the world and she loved him, but she was a guest back then and he was a chef on the Baratie. She staid there for about a month to work, apologised herself with that she couldn't pay for all the delicious food. Sanji would had paid for her, but again, he was glad that he didn't do it back then, else they would have been able to be together. It was a wonderful time, he remembered, they were hugging, kissing, spent every night together, watching the sun go to 'sleep', the stars and the moon on the dark sky to wake up, telling each other stories, laughing and having a good time together. And even on his day off he took her with him to the land and spent all day together with her in the park or where else she wished to be. One day she even said to him that she wanted to spent the rest of her life together with him, and one day, when they got old enough, perhaps making a family. Sanji was over thrilled to hear this, and promised to wait on for her forever. But in the same time she didn't look very happy about his answer, or, she was mostly scared to hear his answer.

"_I do love you, Sanji-kun, and I do want to share the rest of my life with you, if it's possible, but… __If I do not return back to you, please Sanji-kun, go on with your life! My only wish is that you are happy, and I don't want to stand in your way, even if you should find another person than me."_ She had said to him back then. He had looked confused down at her and tightened his grip around her silky little hand.

"_But," _he had said but she hushed on him and put her one finger on his lips, those soft fingers.

"_Please, Sanji-kun, please understand me; I don't want you to ruin your life by waiting on me, if I never should return back to you."_ He had never understand what she had meant back then (perhaps this shit-head was the reason?), but as they both had feared she never returned back to the Baratie. It had broken his heart into thousand pieces, and he actually though that he never would find the love in his life ever again. Not until a certain loony rubberman came into his life, two years later, and with him a crazy crew and a wonderful Nami-swan. Once again he was in love, sadly enough that she didn't really showed it back, but he was a patient man and could wait, wait for her till she realized it.

"Oh, looks like you remember her once again…!" Clay said and ripped the cook out of his thoughts by pulling the picture away.

Sanji looked up, at first very confused, but then put on a thin smile. "So, what does this beauty have to do with you?" A hand got slammed right beside his head into the wall and a dark shadow flowed over Clay's pale face.

"She was my fiancé, you Don Juan!" he told with a scarring low and calming voice.

"Oh oh, looks like someone hasn't been using his brain on that time," Zoro said from his corner of the room. "And even forgot to turn it on again!"

"Shut up, Moss-head!" Sanji growled at him. "You don't understand a fucking thing!"

"No, I don't. _You _never been telling that you got a third woman… or how many is it by now?"

"MARIMO…! YOU ARE SO MUCH DEAD AFTER ALL THIS SHIT!!"

"Do _not_ forget the situation you are in right here and now!" Clay interrupted irritated. "_You _flirted around with _my_ fiancé back then, _kissing_ her and _fucking_ her up!" The calmness became harder and creepier to listen at.

Sanji scowled at him. "That such a crap to blow out," He yelled out angrily. "We _never _been doing such a,"

"_You_ are the one who make her wanting to leave me; _you _are the damn main reason for what **fucked** happened to _**my**_ beloved Belinda… For all that I have been through, for what I had... to do!" He was now closing the distance between there faces even more as he spoke, to the end, they once again almost was nose to nose, and his voice became lower and more harsh. "_You_ took her away from me, you son of a bitch!"

"_Took her away?_" Sanji repeated with a harsh voice. "She never returned back, asshole!" Clay grabbed his face and slammed it into the wall.

"You stole my fiancé! _You _took her away from me… It's your entire fault… what happened to her!"

",…" Sanji starred back at him, anxiousness and a creepy feeling rose inside of him, he tried to cover it with anger, but his voice cracked when he dared to speak again. "What… what have you done to her?" Those cold eyes there were staring into his cobalt blue eye showed no feelings at all, they were just… empty… and hatefully. That pissed Sanji more off. "Answer me! What the fuck have you done to her?!" he yelled. "**Where is she, where the hell is she?** _**What **_**have you done to her?!**" A thin smile crossed the pale mans face, a weird smile, and then he laughed coldly. "Whut?" Sanji asked irritated.

"Simple; I killed her!"

Both Sanji and Zoro stiffened. Both starred shocked at the pale man who had a sick smile crossing his pale face and eyes there now where full of madness. It felt like the world was crashing down around the cook's ears.

"You… what…? You DID, WHAT?!" Clay laughed and pressed his fingers more into the chef's cheeks as his face came closer to his again… he loved to watch peoples expressions rising in there eyes… or in this case; in the eye.

"_Sanji-kun! Sanji-kun!! Please help me! Help me, Sanji-kun!!_" he suddenly said with a girly voice. Sanji starred at him with a lifted brow. "Khehehehe. Oh, my dearest friend, you should have heard her pitifully screams. Begging you to come and safe her, then she wanted you to forever stay away from this island… and then again she wanted you to come and safe her… your name was even the last word she spooked out before her last breath… but sadly enough you just never came to safe her."

"You are lying… YOU ARE FUCKING LYING!" Suddenly, before he could blink, Sanji's mouth got forced open and he felt something cold touching his tongue, something there tasted like iron.

"Where the hell did that knife just come from?" he heard Zoro say with a shock in his voice. "F-from his hand?" The sharp blade touched the roof inside of his mouth, what coursed Sanji wanting to cough, but not daring, as he was to terrified to get cut.

"I. am, _never_, lying, my _**dearest,**_ _**friend**_!" Clay said with a deep and harsh tone in his voice. "If _I_ couldn't get her, _no one_ should _ever _have her! Got it, Blondie?"

"Yuh, shick!" The cook managed to spit out. Clay stabbed his "knife" deeper into the cook's throat, hitting its inner wall now. Sanji wrenched his body by the touch and a bitter taste of blood dripped down on his tongue.

"Tsk, tsk. Watch your mouth, young man, or you'll hurt yourself," Suddenly, out of the blue, a kick hit the pale man right on the side of his head and sending him flying sideways into the wall. His "gorillas" stood shocked, didn't get what just had happened. Then when they realized it, they ran over to their boss, there swung an arm out to keep them out of distance.

"Don't you dare to put a knife into _any_ of my nakamas mouth again, you maniac!" Zoro yelled up, hanging in his chains with a good grip on them and with a dark green leg still pointing that way it had send that idiot to. Clay licked the blood away from his lips, as he just sat there and was starring deadly at the swordsman.

"Leave him, his not that worth!" he commanded the little green haired man, there was about to kick the hell shit out off that damn swordsman. He snared at him, turned around on his heel and walked over to the far end of the room, placing himself at the corner with his arms crossed over each other.

"You damn fucking prick-idiot!" Sanji suddenly roared up. "He could have cut my mouth open, you shit-head!"

"Well, then there would had been a lot quieter at the ship, wouldn't there? And besides; he didn't even make to slice it."

"The hell he did, he just cut my lip _and _inside off my mouth… asshole!"

"Why the hell did you then ever open up your mouth, shit-cook?"

"Course he _forced _it open, marimo!"

"Ah, be `course you were to _weak_, right?" _Weak_? The word ranged still in his ears. Sanji clenched his teeth so hard together that it was making a _crunch_ sound, he wasn't _weak_ at all, he was just... He opened up his mouth to yell at the swordsman again, but closed it again as the right words wouldn't come. He thought a little but there came no wise words out of it.

"… Shut the fuck up, cactushead!" he just murmured in the end.

"Ha! Finally ran out off words, shit-cook?"

"The hell is your problem with me today?" Sanji yelled out.

"The damn problem with you," Zoro started in a dark tone and rose up to a colder one "is that _you _are the fucking, hell problem! _You _were the one who dragged us into all this shit!"

"YOU DAMN JUST COULD WALK ANOTHER WAY, IF IT WAS SUCH A STUPID THING, OR, JUST KEEP YOUR DIRTY MOUTH AWAY FROM A BOTLE WITH BOOZE!"

"Crap-head, you even _pulled _me that cursed way!"

"What? Gotten slow or _weaker_? Or just gotten a bit too lazy?" The blonde said with a forced smile.

"You damn cook! My fingers are scratching after my swords to cut your mouth open so you would remain silence!"

"Freaking marimo…!"

"Ah, not quite the best friends I see!" Clay suddenly spoke out with a thin victory-smile plastered on his pale face. Three deadly eyes were now staring at him.

"THE HELL WE ARE NOT! WE JUST GOT PUTTED ON THE SAME SHIP!" they both growled up irritated about his interruption.

"Oh, I see… that makes it all more interesting…"

"What are you _now_ talking about, you damn psycho-" Sanji's words got cut right over as Clay, there slowly had neared them again, had put his black-cloved finger in his mouth, forcing it open again and pressed his mouth to the chef's. Sanji's visible eye widened as he felt there lips meeting each other and tried to pull his head away, but the long fingered bastard had a good grip in his blonde hair and it was impossible to move. Clays tongue played around in his mouth, licking the scratches inside of his mouth and running around _his _tongue, well Sanji tried to keep it unmoveable.

Zoro was making a grimace of disgust when he saw the whole scenario; the other man putting his tongue deep into Sanji's mouth, there was far from liking it, he could had thrown up of disgust of that he was seeing. Clay smiled as he from the corner of his eye could see Zoro's reaction of his doing and went deeper with the kiss.

Sanji closed his eye shot and hoped for it to end soon. His blood started to boiling inside of him, more of anger than of… that other _thing _there was happening right here and now. Then he got an idea and opened his mouth up further. If the psychopath didn't want to pull his snake tongue out by his own will, then he could get it back in small pieces.

"Bite, and you're a dead man," Clay whispered into his mouth, "and your swordsman over there would then be the next!" and licked the cooks lip where the scratch was. Sanji froze at once. Plan broken. Then after a while he at last pulled away and starred into the chef's shocked eye. He smiled at what he was seeing.

"No, boss, you can't mean it!" one of his "gorillas" all of a sudden yelled up in a shaking tone. "Not, not the kiss of death!"

"_The kiss of death_?" Zoro repeated with a lifted brow.

"It's to ris-" the man held in as Clay lifted his hand.

"Release the swordsman and get the _Things_!"

------

"_So, your name is Sanji… and Zoro?" the little Lolita pointed them out as she spoke out there names, Sanji nodded that much, that Zoro though that his head soon would dribble off. _

"_Aha! Yes sweetest. But you don't have to bother your innocent, beautiful head to remember on that oafs name." The chef said with a goofy smile and a heart-eye, there almost popped out of his head. _

"_Oi!" Zoro protested, but hold in as he heard Lolita's beautiful laugher._

"_You guys are so funny!" she said and chuckled. He looked away, chins getting red… was he blushing? The hell no! No girl had ever made him blush; only Kuina, but that was a long time ago. Lolita wiped a strand of her hair away behind her ear there had fallen in front of her face. Her brown eyes caught his turn away and she smiled, even he couldn't see it, he could fell it, and that was making him blush even more. Sanji was about to triple over when he heard her voice, lucky enough he didn't saw the marimo's reaction._

"_Ah Lolita-chan, you got such a beautiful laugh," he praised at her. "even the angels of the paradise are jalousie of your heavenly voice." Lolita took a hand up too her mouth to cover the big smile there forced itself to show up. Then she turned around, hands behind her back holding that thick book she just had bought. _

_The two pirates looked long away after her. Then she stopped and turned her face too them, her eyes was closed but she had a smile on her face there even could make the paw melt in front of her._

"_I'm living just a couple of blocks away from here… If you want too, you both can come up to my apartment." Both of them starred quizzically at her._

"_Oh! No, nononono! I didn't mean it on __**that**__ way," she corrected fast, turning too them, hands waving fast in front of her. "I just meant that, if you wanted to… we could, well, take a drink together, and then, talk, just talk… oh no this still sounds wrong."_

_Sanji started to chuckle. "It's okay, little princess, we know what you mean and don't mean," he said with a warm smile, then he turned to the swordsman, there was looking the other way. "Riiight, shit-head?!"_

"_What__ever," he said, scratching the back of his head "go wherever you want to go… I'm going back to that Tavern we saw back there earlier."_

"_The hell you are not, cactushead, you just ending up in the wrong end of the town!" The cook said, pointing at him. "I promised Nami-swan too keeps an eye on you, and that's mean that __**you**__are staying __**here**__ with me, wherever__** I'm **__going, got that, Mr. No-brain?"_

_Zoro sighed and strolled after them. "But if anything's happens, __**you**__ are the one who is responsible of it, Dartbrow!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever, just come!" the cook said with a winking hand and ran happily up to the little beautiful Lolita, there was smiling when she saw them both coming with her. Zoro turned his face away, blushing once again._

------

"What are _you_ blushing about all of a sudden? Liked the kissing scene? Course the hell _I_ didn't!"

"Hn?" Zoro looked confused up, and then turned his gaze away from the boiling chef, there was about to explode of furriness and kill that damn Clay. "No, nothing, just thinking." He said quickly, not caring about that he didn't make any sense. "It rather makes me want to throw up, but what so ever, everything that's about you wants me to throw up!" Sanji mumbled something there wasn't to hear, cursing, he defiantly did, and wishing that shitheaded marimo up to another planet.

Suddenly Zoro's hands got released and he fell down to the floor, not that there was _that_ far down to it. He massaged his wrist, there was hurting like hell after the handcuffs had bitten the skin there for a whole three cursed days, and walked calmly over to the chef and their capture, there still had a hand in his yellow hair. Then, when he was only a few steps away from them, he looked up, fiercely and a lust to kill lighted out from his dark eyes.

"One step nearer and the cook will die," Clay hissed through his teeth. He lifted his free hand, bowed it down with his palm upside up, and then something white _grooved_ out of his palm? It looked like a sharp bone, but Zoro wasn't sure. He lifted a brow in discomfort, but whatsoever his glare didn't fate and his eyes still promising the bastard a slow and painfully death.

"What the hell are you for a thing?" He asked. Clay smiled and lifted his _knife_ up to the cook's throat, just few inches from cutting it.

"A Bone-knife,"

"I can see that far, but it wasn't what I asked you about. What _are_ you for a thing, I'm asking you again. And hell, give an answer to understand!"

"I'm just a normal human there ate a Bone Bone-fruit. It gives me the ability to use my bones as a weapon, pulling it out," he grabbed the _knife_ and pulled the rest of his bone out, what looked rather disgusting to look on, but his arm remained stabile. Now he was holding a long bone formed _dagger_ and showed it up to Sanji's throat again. Zoro lifted his other brow in disgust. "And even in the same time another bone will grow out in its normal size, as fast as I am pulling _the old _bone out."

Zoro snored. "Na, the so called _Bone collector_?" he asked with a frown. "Heard of you, once being a damn good Hunter and a doctor, now a psychopath, even that you now are working for the marine, right?"

"Khehehe, you are good informed," Clay frowned and pressed the edge of the _knife_ closer to Sanji's throat. "Then you also know that I'm serious about my business, right?"

Zoro nodded in silence. Clay pulled up his lip in a bigger smile. "Come over here, but slowly," Zoro came slowly towards them, on guard constantly. "Pull off his pants!"

"W-what?!" Zoro starred shocked up at him.

"Do I have to repeat my self?"

"Hey, shithead!" Sanji bawled up. "Touch me just once and you're a dead man, got that?!"

"You mad or something? You most have lost a-"

"Just do as I said, or there would come a pretty bad scratch on his fine throat!"

"Tss, let there be, it wouldn't be the biggest lost after all. And beside, him dead wouldn't give you that revenge that you want so badly!"

Clay hissed through his teeth and all of a sudden, he pulled the _knife_ away from Sanji's throat, turned it around, grabbed the chef's one hand instead and stabbed it right through the hand. Sanji threw his head backward and let out a high, heart piercing scream of pain. Zoro's eyes widened and he froze right on the spot he stood. Fuck! "Sanji!" he suddenly managed to scream out. Sanji bowed his head in pain, tears running down his cheeks.

"D-damn it, you fucking, bastard," the cook managed to say through his pain.

"A cook's life lies in his hands, am I right, Mr. Cook?" Clay said and pulled out the _knife_, slowly. Sanji yanked his body back to the wall, biting his teeth hard together for not letting another scream of pain come out of his mouth.

"Fuck…! Fuck you, you damn son of a bitch!"

Clay pointed at Zoro with his bloody _knife_, not listening to the angry chef. "One more wrong step, and the next time it will be a bone or a muscle there gets cut over!"

"Why not just cut off the whole hand, now that you are at it?" Sanji said with a sarcastic smile.

"Be careful now, Black leg, perhaps I will!" Clay turned his gaze over to Zoro this time, anger or madness was drawing in his face. "Now, do as I said to you!"

Zoro hesitated a little before he took the next step to them, lifting his one hand up to Sanji's belt, shaking like hell it was. "Oi-oi! Zoro! Pull your God damn hands away from my –AAARGH!!"

"The hell, I'm at it I'm at it!" Zoro said angrily, having trouble with the belt by now, as Clay once again stabbed Sanji's right hand. He pulled the _knife_ a bit more down, what make Sanji to stretch himself out in fully pain. "Fuck! Let his hands alone, your damn bastard!"

"Oh, didn't thought that you did care of this, hmm, shit-cook, at all?" Sanji bite in his lower lip, a tear once again was making its way down the blushing cheek, how embarrassing, he was crying! Clay pulled out his _knife_, slowly, so he was sure about that the cook could fell it, and licked the blood away from the blade.

"Sweet," he noted.

"Not like you," Sanji said with an ironic smile.

"So tell me, Black leg…" He started, letting the blade of the _knife_ touching Sanji's skin around his face. "How was it to fuck with my fiancé? Good? Bad?"

"I already told you, shit-head; we never _did _such a _thing_! You damn fucking psychopa-"

"Shh," Clay interrupted his face right beside Sanji's now. The _knife_ running closer to the chef's cheek, so close that there was a fine line with blood running down from it now. "Don't push me, and shut up instead, understand? Just listen and watch…"

It trembled through his whole body as he felt Zoro rubbing against his most sensitive place. "Damned Zoro, let it! For God sake, get the hell away from me!" Then Sanji fell in silence when he looked down at the shitty swordsman. Zoro was sending him a stare there told him to shut up and be ready. Ready for what? He was sending Clay a fast glare and then looked up at the cook again, without the psychopath saw anything. Oh, now he got it, but he sort of didn't like the plan. Zoro released the belt and was about to pull down the zipper as Sanji took a big breath of air and then turned his face to Clay and kissed him. Damned it, but it was the only thing there could distract him.

And it worked. As soon as all his attention was fixed on Sanji's kiss, and the _knife_ got a little far away from the cook's face, Zoro swung a fist right in the middle of the maniacs face and sending him right into the wall. How stupid could he be to send away both of his men and being here all alone with them? Zoro found his key and was about to put it in the lock as he heard an ear ripening scream coming from Sanji's throat. He looked up and saw a _knife_ stabbed in the chef's one arm, screaming painfully he was, and jerked his body upwards as Clay, there already was up on his legs again, turned around the _knife_.

"You son of a bitch!" Someone suddenly said behind the swordsman. Zoro turned his face a little to see who or what was behind him and all of a sudden he heard gunfire. His body froze as it was being pierced by four or five of the bullets. Zoro fell down on his knees, in front of the chef, who looked lazily and tiredly down at him. Damned! He had forgotten all about the fat-ass that Sanji had kicked out of the room earlier. The big man now stood beside him, laughing and pointing with a revolver to his temple.

"Z-zoro…" Sanji said with a tired voice, the wounded swordsman was gasping heavily for some air. "Damn it, your bastard! You didn't have to shoot him –AAARRG!!" he screamed up again as Clay stabbed his hand again, this time breaking some of the bones.

"_Don't_ take me for being _stupid_, Black leg…!" Clay whispered in a harsh tone into his ear, moving the _knife_ so it almost reached the thump, Sanji shuddered through his whole body.

"S-sanji…" Zoro wheezed, his sight starting to blur. "Fuck!" he grabbed around his right arm, there was hurting like hell, like his back. He tried to stand up but one shoot more in his arm make him to collapse promptly with a painful scream.

"Now don't kill the kid, Trevor." Clay said with a sick smile on his face, Trevor laughing back… they where all sick in their heads, Sanji thought. "We need this child to our experiment, and as dead or complete wounded, he wouldn't be to too much of a help."

"I'm no, fucking, child…" Zoro hissed through his teeth, biting in the pain. Trevor walked closer to him and pulled him up in his hair, unbelievable that such fat fingers could get a grip in Zoro's short hair.

"Don't worry, Boss. I just shoot him there where it couldn't make any trouble." The fat man laughed and shakes the almost lifeless body to keep him awake. "The only thing there can happen to him is loosing of to much of blood. Kha haha!"

"Ex-experiment?" Sanji repeated. Clay pulled up a thin smile and ripped the _knife_ out off the cook's hand. Sanji bite in the pain.

"You just wait and see," he said, as his two men came back carrying on a bag or something.

Trevor walked over to the door, dragging Zoro with him and threw him into the wall. The other men's grabbed his arms before he could do something, but Zoro was slowly getting back his strength and managed to pull away the long legged one and throw him out off the room. Then it was the little devils turn.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Clay said in a fairly tone and ripped the cook's head backwards. Zoro glared up at him with dark eyes. "No corporation from your side off, the cook here might loose his right hand next time…"

Zoro let go of the little shithead and turned completely towards them, standing problematic on his legs and gasping for air, but nothing to complain about, he had tried that there was worsen than this… at least he thought.

"What 'ya want from me?" he snarled too him. Clay pulled up one of his famous thin, sick looking smile.

"It's nothing special. Just a little experiment… on my compromise! Just don't do anything stupid or else you know what's going to happen, right?" Zoro nodded slowly and let the two men's grapping him once again and pulling him down to the floor in a sit-position, without any struggle. The long legged man walked back to his bag and pulled out some glass and a… was that a needle he was holding in his hand? He couldn't precisely see what he was doing, since his back was turned to him, but he didn't like it, he never like something there had with needles to do.

Then after a minute he returned back to the green haired teen and stretched out his arm. He gave him a rubber band around his upper arm and tightened it. Then the main artery showed itself clearly on his arm and the man stuck the needle deep into it.

Zoro jerked his head backwards and couldn't keep a scream away. Hell it hurt when the green liquid got pushed into his main artery. The _little_ _ant_ was holding him steady, until he had relaxed completely in his whole body… Zoro still couldn't figure out _how _that brad could have so much strength inside of him. He breathed heavily and things were slowly starting to dance before his eyes. His heart started to beat louder for every damn second there went, till the end it was the only sound he could hear. What the fuck had they been giving him? Sanji yelled it out, as could he hear Zoro's thoughts. Clay laughed out loud, a sarcastic laugh. "Nothing special... just a little poison-thingy, that's all."

"What the hell did you say?! You poisoned him, you fucking psychopath?!" Clay grabbed his face right away and clenched his fingers into his cheeks.

"I was one of your best customers back at the Baratie, but you absolutely should be baking on my fiancé and steeling her heart so she wanted to leave me!"

"Yeah, _now _I remember that ugly face of yours again." Sanji said, pulling a thin smile. "No wonder _why_ she wanted to leave a bastard like you!" Clay hissed through his teeth and stabbed his nails into the chef's cheeks so it started to bleed.

"You can make as much funny off me as you like to," he said, and then a smile once again came up to its surface "but this time _you_ shall try to fell all the pain of a broken love and love on the most… hmm… specials and dangerous way. Now _you _are goanna feel the same pain that I have been through!"

"What does that have to do with him?" Sanji asked, glancing towards Zoro and then looked back at him. "Why did you poisoning him for that?"

"A double potion of lust, jalousie and hate… that's about to be interesting…"

"You gave him some sort of a _love_ _potion_?" Sanji said, trying not to laugh. "Such kind of things doesn't exist, pall."

"Oh, you are very wrong, my _dearest friend_… You just wait and see! And beside, yes, it does have a lot to do with him."

"Te, if you think _that_ such a thing can control me, _you_ are very wrong!" They now heard Zoro saying, as he stood up with much problematic. Legs shaking underneath him, but he still put up with a wolfy smile. "Double doze you said, ne? Not even a ten double doze could do me anything, dickhead!"

"You are really a stubborn person, aren't you?" Clay said, even _he_ could see that the swordsman had problem enough to stand up, but not to resist the poison. "Seems like it wouldn't work on you then?"

"He! Told you so," Zoro smirked. Clay waved his hand and the two men grabbed him again.

"Give him another double doze." He commanded them. The long legged man jerked backwards.

"Bu-but, boss, don't you think it's a bit too risky? I-I mean, a double doze again… It _could _kill him…"

"Then let him die, if he should die in the end," Clay said, almost hoping on it would go that far.

"No! Don't touch him! Don't you dare touch him again with that needle!" Sanji shouted up. "Zoro, God dammed, don't let them give you another doze!"

But Zoro could barely hear him now. He once again felt a dreadful pain, worse than the first time, as he got the second shot of this _love potion_ or whatever it was. Everything was slurring around him, his breathing got much heavier and his wounds from the bullets even started to hurt even more.

"Let down the cook," Clay now commanded "and let us get the hell out of here before it's starting to work for real!" The two men released Sanji, and for safety the little green devil got a hold on the young chef from behind and pushed his two fingers down, somewhere between his throat and shoulder blades. Sanji chocked a couple of times as he tried to rip the little shit-heads arm away from his throat, but not long time after sleep overtook him and he fell unconscious to the ground at once.

Then they turned to face Zoro, there was sitting on his knees, breathing heavily for some air. He could fell the poison pulsing painfully through his whole body, everything started to blur again. He wanted to shout something at those idiots, but the words where like glued to his throat. Heart beating got louder, the people in front of him became like shadows for his eyes. "Damn, shit, idiots," he managed to say. Something kneeled down to him, he couldn't see _who _it was, but he recognized that psychopathic voice and laugher.

"Oh, looks like it _would_ start to work on you now,"

"The hell, it won't!" he said with difficult, pulled up a wolfy smile towards him. "He! it's nothing, I can handle it!"

"Well, we are going to see about that, now aren't we? Take a good look at your friend over there. It's the last time you ever would look at him on a normal way. _The_ Zoro you know so much about is goanna to die this very day."

"The hell, I won't, you damn, prick-head!" Clay stabbed his fingers into one of Zoro's wounds and smiled when he saw him wrench in pain.

"Either that or these wounds will kill you. Letting you lay here on the floor and you both will bleed to death, slowly, but surely." He lifted up Zoro's head, so he was looking at the unconscious cook. "Look at him, know your feelings for him now, and remember them well! Soon enough those will disappear and soon enough, those new feelings will kill him!"

He spitted Clay right between his eyes, smirking. "As long as I live, there wouldn't, be any chances for that my feelings _ever _would get gross to him, you son of a bitch!"

Clay stood up, starring down at him, and then kicked him right in the middle of his stomach, where three wounds was placed. Zoro shuddered in pain and screamed up, before he fell to the ground.

"We'll see about that, Pirate-hunter!"

The last thing Zoro remembered were Sanji's light face and his cobalt blue eye starring back at him, and then everything went cold and dark.

------

**So, here was chapter two****; new updated and all those kind of things to… man, it took a bit longer than the first chapter did... Oh well, I just hope that you like it, and if you want to read some more about Sanji's and Zoro's upcoming nightmare, then please review, or no more chapters to come! So simple is it. Take care!! ^o^**


	3. Nightmares, maps and shitty longnose

Nille: Hi and welcome back! My name is Crystalbluefox-

Zoro: It's not your name; it's a name that you are calling yourself… Wonder the hell why!

Nille: Ah well, it's because that I want to hide my truly name… and Crystalbluefox sounds so cool too, don't you think so?

Zoro: Nah, don't care.

Nille: Aw, Zoro-kun… that hurt…!

Sanji: Niiiiiilleeeeee-chwaaan…!! You want some Fruit drinks? I have made a wonderful drink here with strawberry and vanilla and a slight of banana and lime… hope you'll like it!

Luffy: Oi, Pernille, this meat taste just sooo greaaat! Thanks for letting us coming over for dinner!

Sanji: Oi, shit-captain! That is Nille-chan's foods so don't eat it all!

Nille: -Sweatdrops and sighs out loud- There went away the chances with being anonym…!

Zoro: -Sweatdrops as well- Yeah, I can fallow you, I can fallow you…

Luffy: Pwenill dwoes nouth owe Own pweice whor withs fjaracgers!

Sanji: -sighs and kicks the captain's head- what our damn shitty cabbage of a captain is trying to say is: –Oi Luffy! Don't stuff your head full with food again! I said before; it's Nille-chan's food and not yours! Our bellowed goddess does sadly enough not own One Piece or any of its characters, what will be us.

Zoro: Yeah, thank God she doesn't… Just too sadly about all those other characters and things there do.

Sanji: And WHAT the hell did you mean about that, hah? Hey! Don't ignore me; you damn shitty moss-head of an immobile turtle!

Zoro: what the hell did you just call me?!

Sanji: Want to hear it again, marimo?

Nille: -sweatdrops- and heeereeee we go again. –sigh- Oh well, Enjoy the story… -mumbles- if it ever gets to get started -mumbles-.

Dragged to the limit

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

3. Chapter

Nightmares, maps and shitty longnose

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Isn't that…"

"Shh, shh! You'll wake them up…"

"But how is it possible…?"

"Who the hell have been strong enough to beat those to devils up?"

"The Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro and Black Leg Sanji, both from the Strawhat gang… and both with a high bounty on there heads…"

"No wonder... I have heard that they where the one who burned down Enies Lobby!

"I have heard it to; the place there belonged to the World Government!"

"…"

Sanji murmured something that he not evens self could hear. Someone was babbling around him, but he couldn't see their faces, nothing at all. Then he realized that his eye still where closed. Opening it was even harder then he thought. He was cold, even when the warm sunlight shun into his eye as he opened it.

He stared blankly at something he couldn't see. Everything was foggy. The peoples, or those or that there was standing around him, was like shadows. The only thing he could see clearly was all that sticky blood he laid in. Where did it all come from? What had happened to him? And then there was all these freaking voices babbling something about got beaten up! Who had got beaten up? Them? And what was all this about wanting to taste him? Taste him? Taste… them?! And where the hell was this marimo shit-head anyway?

Sanji glanced after the green-headed swordsman, and was suddenly starring into his back and his own wounded arm, as he looked to his right… so… there it was that all this blood came from… He turned a bit more to get the full view of him; the green head didn't move at all.

"Z-zoro… you 'wake?" the chef managed to ask, his throat feeling dry as a desert, but there came no response. He tried to move his own wounded arm, but it didn't move. He couldn't feel it at all! Only when he climbed up to his knees an unbescriptefull pain ran through his whole arm. He bowed his head and bite hard down in his lower lip, so the scream of pain wouldn't come out. "Shit… it hurts!" he hissed through his clenched teeth. He forced himself to move, even when it was hurting like hell, but in the end he finally managed to crawl over to Zoro, poking to him. He turned him over so he was resting on his back. Zoro wrenched by that. Okay, so the marimo wasn't completely dead… yet! Sanji laid a hand on his sweaty temple, it was all hot like hell and he was gasping for air, as a fish caught on land gasping for breath.

Sanji cursed at that and fought to get up, and somehow he managed to stand on his legs; well that his one knee stung as madness… but at least he could stand on it. His sight became even a little bit better as well. He could now see people's faces, starring at him, as was he some freaking ghost or something. And as Sanji had thought; the two of them where no longer in that shitty cell or room or whatsoever the hell you wanted to call that place, they where now out on the dusty streets.

The crowd took a step back as the blonde-haired pirate walked through them, swaying a little and limping on his one leg as he dragged the wounded swordsman after himself by pulling in his one foot… That was the only possible way he could care him away, or, the only way he could figure out right now to take him with him. As he walked down the street, without knowing it, he was making a road after them, painted with blood.

He needed to find the harbour, get back on the ship before any of them died of loosing too much of blood. Sanji breathed heavier as for every step he took, he got dizzy and cold, but he couldn't stop now. 'Damn fucking psychopath of a mother-fucker shit-head!!' Sanji cursed inside himself and glared down at the swordsman. Whatever that idiot had been given, it was the poison fault that he had got some kind of fever, and it was a damn high fever he had got! The bullet holes in his chest and arm was nothing for him; at least the fat ass hadn't hit him in any of his vulnerable places; he knew where he was shooting, when he shoot him.

Sanji turned around a corner or two, not knowing where he precisely where, but somehow he had handled to get down to the sea. He turned to the left and within few minutes he reached the harbour where the Thousand Sunny was. Familiarly voices now reached down to his ear. He looked up at the ship. Things were starting to blur again, and he only saw a shadow waving their hands down towards them, yelling something… was it Luffy? Or was it Usopp? He couldn't tell it by sure, he was too far away… everything was too far away. A whiny voice reached down to his ear, yelling something about that he was back. Who ever it was there was yelling, hadn't he seen Zoro yet? Somehow Sanji didn't care about that. "OI! Didn't you hear what I said?" He heard him calling again, this time he recognized the voice belonging to Usopp, as in the same time more shadows was appearing upon the main deck.

"Sanji?"

"Sanji-kun! Where on earth have you been the last four days?!"

"N-Nami-san…?" he said with a cracked voice. She… she had been worried about him? But… had they really been gone for four days?!

He tried to focus his sight on his nakamas faces. Luffy once again waved his hand down towards him, calling at him and yelling on something about food… Ha! That maniac of a rubberman could never think on anything else than food. "Sanji---" he called again "where's Zoro?" and then he paused. He starred frightful down at them. Ha…! Did they really look that scary?

Sanji took one step closer towards them. Then everything went silence. The sound of his beating heart got louder for every second, and even the air started to get heavier to breathe in. Strength disappeared completely from his body: he lost his grip on Zoro's one foot and then he fell down to his knees. He got dizzier than before and everything blurred again. 'Fuck! I have lost too much blood…!' Sanji thought. Then a sarcastic smile played on his pale face, as he starred up at the shadows, some of them jumped down from the ship, yelling, and calling at him. 'But at least we got back…we got back home…' His head hit the ground, everything turned dark and the last thing he heard, was Luffy's scream, calling for him…

"…SANJIIIIII!?!!"

------

He ran as fast as he could, his shoes echoing against the stoned ground. Flames where eating up the houses around him, but he didn't stop to check out if anyone inside them was okay… was alive… He had enough about to keep himself alive. 

Easy steps followed after him, it didn't matter how fast he was running he was constantly only a few steps behind him, or, so it felt like! Suddenly he stopped to catch his breath again. He eyed back, but no one was there to be seen; thank God he had got rid of him. Then he paused when he heard something; it was someone who was crying… a child? He stood there on the street for a moment, just listening to the non-understandable, sobbing words. Should he run or…? No, he couldn't keep on running away... he had to help, somehow. He followed the cries, and stopped in front of a big house; flames where licking up along its walls… the cries came from in there. He ran into the huge mansion, but there was no one to see inside it, he looked everywhere, but he couldn't find the crying child. Suddenly he stopped; the crying as well had stopped. Someone was right behind him, he could sense that. 

He turned slowly around and looked down at a raven-haired girl, her eyes sloppy, and again motionless. 

"Hey, kiddie, everything all right? You hurt or something?" he asked her, kneeling down towards her, after insuring himself that he hadn't been fallowed. She didn't answer him, just stared right into his cobalt blue eye. Then she lifted her little arm, pointing at him. Sanji stared oddly at her move. 

"He soon comes and gets you," she finally said.

Sanji lifted a brow. "What?" She lowered her hand and stepped closer and closer to him, until they stood face to face with each other, she then lean over and whispered in his ear.

"He's here…!" Sanji pulled back and looked strange at her face, there where wearing no expressions at all. When she saw his fear starting to rush in over him, she pulled up a big, thin smile, there didn't show any sign of happiness at all.

"Who's here, little girl?" the yellow haired teen asked her. That damn smile scared the hell shit out off him, but he remained calm and tried not to panic.

"The one who's haunting you!"

He was about to ask her again, but then he paused when he saw a black shadow now standing right behind the little girl. He looked up and tripped backwards. His heart started to pulsate even faster and he gasped for air, only causing that he almost got choked by the surrounding black smoke from the fire.

His hunter stood right there, right before his eyes, smirking down at him. How could he have been so fast? He was sure about that he had run away from him…

Sanji tried to pull away from him, but he couldn't move away, the little girl in front of him was now holding tightly around his wrist. He stared confused at her; the scary smile was gone by now, and she was now crying again.

"Don't leave me again…" she begged him now. "Daddy, don't leave me… please daddy, don't leave me again…"

Sanji kept on glaring down at the little girl and then stared wildly upon the black shape of an idiot… Those devilish eyes kept on burning right through his mind.

"I… I'm not…your father…" he tried to explain her, but she kept on holding him tight… Her nails were now digging down into his skin, causing it to bleed. 

"Please daddy, don't go…" she begged him again. "Don't go, daddy, don't go!"

Suddenly her little hand started to shiver dramatically. Blood started running down from her mouth and those chocolate-brown eyes became empty and starred lifeless into his wide opened blue eye. Then the grip got lazy, but still holding his wrist. The blood dripped down from the new coming wound, in the middle of her chest, with a blood splattered sword through it.

The demonic swordsman frowned and learned down to the dead girl's one ear, as he in the same time starred at the terrified cook. "Daddy won't go…!"

Then a sharp piece of metal ran through Sanji's chest and out through his back; he was speared together with the little girl onto the same sword. Taste of blood started to fill his mouth and then overfilling it. He starred terrified at the swordsman, there was smiling even wider. Only two words ran through his mind, so simple, then so hard to speak out; "Wh…why…? Why, Zoro?"

Madness was painted on the swordsman's face… a blood lusted madness! "Because…" was his only answer. The raven-haired girls head tilted into Sanji's shoulder, her cheek as cold as a fish.

Zoro got a better grip onto his sword and then pulled it fast up through there shoulders, slicing the two of them into two pieces. A big THUMP filled the air inside the burning room, as the bodies fell to the ground. Sanji gasped for air, starring down at the pool of blood that he and the little girl now lay in. First it hurt as hell, and then he suddenly couldn't fell anything any more. Everything got cold, everything became blurred and darker. He listened to his own beating heart there became slower and slower, as it became harder to breath.

Zoro cleaned his sword in his white splattered shirt and put it back in its shied. He pulled his bandana off of his head and looked with a satisfied smile down at his prey.

"Just because…!"

Sanji sat immediately up in his bed, looking confused around on his surroundings. He was back on the ship, back in safe. He lay back down on his bed, and sighed relieved. Everything did now make sense; it had all just been a stupid dream. He turned over to lie on his other side, so he could face the other side of the room, but there was something wrong when he did this; his body didn't allowed him to make the move complete, so he still was laying on his back. It was like that the other half of his body didn't want to do the same as he required, and in the same time it stung so damn much when he tried to make a move. A horrible thought stroke him. It couldn't be… could it? He let his left hand run down slowly at his right shoulder. Bandages…? And it hurt as hell when he touched it too. His fingers ran down towards his chest, still more bandages? He pushed himself up but fell promptly down towards his bed again. He wrinkled his body in pain and jacked his head back into his pillow.

"Fuck! It hurts!" he cried and bite in his lip. "What the fuck happened?" he hissed through his teeth. He tipped his head a bit to look down at himself. His eyes widened horrified when he saw a line of blood running from his shoulder and down towards his torso. "It, it wasn't a dream? Zoro really tried to kill… me…?"

Suddenly he shut his mouth and listened. He had heard something. There where someone else than him in this room. He was sure about that he hadn't seen anyone else in this room for a moment ago. He forced himself up so he was leaning against his one elbow, as a quiet laughter echoed through the room as silent rumbling, along with some handclapping.

"So, you really managed to survive it?" Clay's face came out from the shadows in the corner of the room, as he walked towards him. "That's impressive." Sanji swallowed a lump and tried to move away from the person who was nearing him, but his body wouldn't move away from the spot. Clay stopped just an arm length away from him.

"Wh-What d-do you w-want from m-me?" The chef asked terrified. He was scared as hell. Clay smiled.

"As I always wanted to, you know that. Now," One more person stepped out from the shadows, Sanji's eye widened even more. It was Zoro who was coming towards him, but the swordsman didn't look up from his feet, as was he in some kind of trance or something like that. "your friend here didn't manage to kill you last time, he was a bit… sort of weak. Didn't have the guts to finish you complete off." Sanji could sense where this would go to, and pulled a bit away from them. Where on earth where all they others? Had they just abandon the ship or what? His hand slipped on the edge of the bed and he fell down to the ground, as he hit it, it knocked all the air out off his lungs. He wrenched in pain but couldn't move himself away from them.

Clay showed up on the other side of the bed, a thin smile was painted in his face, Zoro still standing right behind him. "But you see, Mr. Cook," The pale man started to tell "now it's possible!" Zoro's movements suddenly got faster than normal, and before he could think twice the swordsman was standing right in front of him, starring down at him with a twinkling red eye. Sanji's tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth; it even felt like his heart had stopped with beating life into his whole body system. And he was still shaking like hell.

Zoro's smile widened and showed two fangs in his mouth. Clay stepped into the background; the last smile before the man disappeared into the shadows was the biggest one Sanji ever had seen on his face. "His all yours…!" he whispered and then he was all gone. Sanji starred nervous up at the swordsman, there had placed himself so Sanji was lying right between his legs. He tried to pull away, put his body was too injured to make any movements… the movements before were just pure luck.... or bad luck?

"Zoro, don't, please…" he begged him, still fighting hard to pull himself away from him. Zoro took one more step towards his upper body and then starred down at him with shadow hiding his face, but still showing his two fangs in his mouth.

"Eating time..." the swordsman whispered in a dark tone. Then all of a sudden with the speed of light he bowed down towards him with an open jaw. Sanji covered his head with his one arm and screamed of the top of his lungs, before everything went pitch black.

"NOOOOO!!"

------

"WHAAA!!" Sanji sat up immediately in his bed with a scream still trembling in his throat. He breathed heavily as he starred eyed widened down on his shaking hand there was clutching the fabric of the blanket. As a feeble breeze blew in from a window somewhere in this room, he started to shake even more; the coolness there came in contact with his sweaty body was making him freezing; even his clothes was soaking wet, so it wasn't making it any better. After getting a bit of control of his beating heart, he looked up and studied the room he was in; but he couldn't recognise anything there was in here. Then again the weak light from the candle, there was placed on a table right beside him, didn't show him much of the room neither. Suddenly all at once the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into the right places and he once again knew where he was; he was back on the Thousand Sunny, in Chopper's infirmary, back in safe. Sanji let out a relieved sigh and fell back down into his bed, with a hand on his sweaty temple.

"Shit, it was all just a stupid dream," he said to the ceiling above him, listening to his beating heart there gradually went slower "a freaking nightmare… Damn how it felt real in the end! But," He glanced around the room again. "Why am I here? Oh, yeah, there did happen something, didn't there?" he asked himself. "Something about a sick headed psychopath and a dungeon or something like that… right?" He once again looked down at himself and remembered something about getting wounded and such things, and after a few minutes he had regained his memory about the whole thing with the meeting with the beautiful, young lady named Lolita, and what else there had happened afterwards down in that dungeon… But how he and Zoro ever had ended down in that cell, was still unclear for him.

He glared one last time down at his body and started to try moving some of his limps; Right leg? Okay; left leg? Still having some troubles with the knee, but else nothing to complain about; Left arm? No problem; Right arm? He stiffened as he tried to lift up it up. He yanked his head back into his pillow, eyes stained in tears, as a madly pain ran through it; he must had moved so fast up before, that he hadn't thought or felt anything of it. He glared down at it with teary eyes; it was all bandaged. 'That damn psychopath of a shit-headed mother fucker!' Sanji thought, biting in his lower lip as he tried to move it again. 'FUCK! It's broken! That damn son of a bitch has completely destroyed my arm… AND my hand!' "Fucking idiots," he hissed through his teeth, tears running down his cheeks as he grasped around the wounded arm with his left arm. "Dammed it hurts!"

"S-sanji?" a cracked voice suddenly spoke up. Sanji flinched as he heard it and turned around to face Zoro, who now laid and looked back at him, lying on another bed, there normally wouldn't be there, right beside the desk. It looked like he just had woken up as well. Sweat still lay on his temple and where glimpsing in the light of that candle there was placed at the desk. "You… you okay? I mean; your arm and your hand, is it…?"

"Tss, nothing to talk about, it will heal." Sanji lied, and rolled over onto his left side, so he now was facing the wall.

"And what about you're two fingers?" Zoro asked again and tried to sit up in his bed, but soon fell back down again and clenched his teeth as a indescribably pain overwhelmed his body like thousands and other thousands of burning needles where piercing through his every cell in his body. He tried to move again, but it was impossible; he could rather as well just stay down. "Would you ever could use them again?" he soon said again, hiding every clue there tell anyone that he was in a damn hell of a pain.

The blonde teen didn't say anything to begin with, that shitty bastard knew more than good was. Then after awhile he spoke into the wall. "And why do you, of any humanly creatures, even care? Did you hit your head as well back then or what?"

"What…? Is it forbidden to be worried?" 'yup! He must have hit his head pretty bad!' Sanji thought.

"You been awake for long?" the chef asked after a few minutes of silence had past. Zoro shook his head and rolled onto his back, so he was starring up in the ceiling.

"Nope, you just woke me up with your irritating voice." He said as he now already had got tired to talk with the blonde haired Aho-cook. 'Okay, then he didn't hit his head that much.' The younger teen thought with a relief and sighed.

Silence fell over them; the only sound there now was to hear was the creaking wood of the huge ship, there was being lolled by the great oceans small waves, and somewhere below them they faintly could hear the sound of the snoring crew down in the men's quarters. Long time went before one of them dared to speak out again and break the sweet silence.

"Sanji?" the swordsman started, a bit unsure.

"What?" the chef answered irritated back, not really wanting to talk with that moss-head again.

"…nothing." The green haired teen just sighed. Okay, this was just a bit too weird to be like Zoro's acting. Sanji turned around to face the swordsman, whose gaze still was completely fixed on the ceiling. He bite in his lower lip as it had hurt as hell in his right arm, when he had make the move to lay on his side.

"What?" the cook asked again. Zoro just shook his head and closed his eyes. "Tell me!"

"You think," he started slowly, taking a damn good time to continue. "You think it's real?"

"What's real?" the blonde asked confused.

"You know… that potion stuff. You think it would work?"

"Ha! And you are asking me about that? Shouldn't you could feel it if anything had changed?"

"Hm!" Zoro sounded. "I suppose I should."

"And what; do you love me now?"

"The hell I don't. Never as long as I live, will I get other feelings for you, shit-cook!" the swordsman spat out.

"Good, then it doesn't work on you." The cook said with a thin smile. "It was just some stupid liquid there only gave you some kind of a fever, green-head."

"I suppose you're right,"

"Suppose?" Sanji asked surprised. Zoro closed his eyes and sighed.

"He said that I would die of it."

"You feel dead?"

"No."

"Then you not dead! And stop thinking that much; it's creepy to hear you using your brain!"

"Hmm…" Zoro sounded and turned over on his other side to face the wall. Talking with the cook was hopeless. As he laid there, his fever started to increase again; he was getting much warmer as before and he started to get dizzy, even when he was lying down. A weird feeling inside of him was rising and suddenly he turned over to the edge of his bed, grabbed a paper bag, there lucky enough laid in the near, and just in time he maid it to stick his head down in it as his stomach turned around and he threw up down in the paper bag, emptying everything there had been in his stomach.

Sanji flinched when he heard the sound of the elder teen vomiting, not once but twice! "Hey Zoro… you alright over there?" he asked a bit worried. Zoro breathed heavily, as he hung over the beds frame. Shit, he wasn't feeling all to well. Everything around him kept on spinning around and the chef's words sounded twisted and painfully high in his ears. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, his wounds on his shoulder and chest hurt as hell as well, everything inside of him hurt, but the biggest pain he felt was the one in his heart. 'Isn't, good...' Zoro thought and grabbed his spinning head. 'This isn't fucking good at all… the hell is going on with me?'

"…Zoro…?" Sanji looked worried at him. Zoro took a deep breath and dried his mouth with his hand and lay back down on his bed. Big drops of sweat covered his temple and he was shaking like hell. It felt like he was burning up from inside and out. "Zoro?!" Sanji asked again.

Zoro nodded. "Been better…" He said after catching his breath and relaxing a bit. "It's getting better now…"

"Good," the cook said with a forced smile and lay back down in his bed. 'Damn that idiot! Scaring the hell shit out off me like that!' He thought… and of course he never would admit that he ever would worry about him like that. "…because," he started again "I don't want to walk around and listen to a howling captain about no more Zoro! And who the hell is then the victim of his clutching presents?" Zoro chuckled, and laid his hand on his sweating temple.

"The only time he ever would start howling, is the day when you forbids him to eat meat!"

"Oh yeah," Sanji chuckled as well. "You say's something there. That'll be a hell for us all." He turned his gaze to one of the darkest corner of the room, just to fix his mind on something else, and stiffened when he saw the shape of a little person standing there and watching them in silence… it was the same little girl that he had seen in his dreams... not only in his dreams, but he also meant that he had seen her back in that hole of a dungeon. He rubbed his eye to be sure that he wasn't still dreaming and sat up in his bed (as much as he now could) to get a better view, but the raven haired girl was still standing there in the dark corner and starring at him. Her eyes were hidden under her long dark bangs, but he could still sense her gaze fixed on him, and that was too fucking creepy.

Zoro noticed the cook's weird reaction and narrowed an eye. "Hey, you seeing a ghost or have you been eating something you couldn't handle? Or have you just realized how stupid you actually are?"

'Shut up, Marimo!' It would have been the right words to spit back at him, but Sanji felt like his throat was all dried out and had to do a lot to produce enough saliva to say anything. "Who," he slowly started, without turning his gaze away from the little girl. "Who is that girl?"

Zoro twitched a brow. "Hmm? Girl? Which girl?" he looked around in the room to catch a glint of any possible girls there could be around.

"The little girl there is standing over in that corner!" Sanji said, nodding his head in that direction he was starring. Zoro sat up a little in his bed, flinched when his wounds started to stitch, so he could get a better view of what the cook was nodding at. But he couldn't see the same as the crazy ero-cook was seeing.

"Since when did you think that our captain looked like a girl?" he said with a frown.

Sanji managed to take his gaze away from the little girl to instead starring at the swordsman. "What? Captain?"

"That's what I said. Forgetting that we ever had one or what?"

"The hell, Marimo? I well know that we have a captain, and I can see the deferens between him and a little girl," the chef roared up and pointed at the dark corner "and that over there never have been our damn rubberboy of a captain! Use you're fucking eyes, then you perhaps can see that it is not Luffy but a gir-" Sanji froze at once and his visible eye widened; in that corner where he once had seen the raven-haired girl, sat now, as the stupid seaweed-head had said, their captain in a chair, deep in sleep. Luffy scratched the tip of his nose by the loudly noises, but didn't wake up of it, instead he was making it more comfortable for himself on the chair he was sitting in and started to snoring loudly.

"Hey! Sanji…?" Sanji lowered his shaking hand, still glaring at there sleeping captain.

"But I saw… I mean I really did saw a…"

"You alright, shit-cook?" Zoro asked, lifting a suspicious brow at the cook. Sanji shook his head and sighed heavily.

"N—no, I mean, yes… I-I think so…"

"You think so?"

"I must have been hallucinating," was his only conclusion, moving his hand to his head instead. "I- I must be overtired or something. Perhaps because of the nightmare I had before…"

Zoro stared at him for a while, nervous? No, not really but there was something wrong with that annoying cook… And that kind of annoyed him as well, but talking to him? Humph! Then he rather could have talked to a stone about how the weather was today. Zoro lay back down in his bed and turned over on his side, so he once again was facing the wall. "Go to sleep," he said after a while. "That will do you good!"

"Hmm," Sanji sounded and lay back down in his bed "you're probably right." He stared up in the ceiling and after a while, sleep started to take over him.

"…"

"Sanji…?"

"Hmm?" Sanji sounded again, already halfway back in dreamland. "Whut is?"

"They don't have to know how you got your arm and knee wounded… do they?"

Sanji opened his eyes and turned over so he could face the green haired teen, but his gaze was turned to the ceiling. For a moment he didn't get what he meant, but after a few seconds his brain started to work again and he caught the hint.

"No," he said with a sarcastic smile "and they don't have to know how you got your fever or those bullet holes… do they?"

Zoro looked at him from the corner of his eye and smiled as well. "No, we just don't remember anything of it."

"Memory totally blank."

"Yup!"

"…"

"Goodnight Zoro."

"Goodnight Sanji."

"Sleep as hell!"

"May the big bugs get you!" Zoro said and pulled the blanket over himself, as the chef did the same, and tried to make it as comfortable as possible. He glared at their sleeping captain one last time and frowned.

"Unbelievable what that captain can sleep through." He said loud out to himself, thereafter he closed his eyes and joined the quit sleepy breathings. Unfortunately didn't the swordsman sleep well this night.

------

The kitchen was all dark an empty, only a weak light from the moon outside lightened up the room through a window, just accurate to could see a weak shape of the inventories. It had been hours ago since the rest of the crew had walked down to bed… all accept two people. Franky wrenched as one of the planks in the kitchen was making a loud noise as he stepped on it. 'Better do something about that in the morning' he thought and tried to be a bit more quit when he was crossing the big kitchen. He stopped before he reached out after the doorknob, there where letting him in to the infirmary and listened; he couldn't hear anything beside calm breathings and snoring. He sighed in relief and leaned his forehead on the door. 'Good God, it was about time to,' he sighed relieved and then let himself enter the room as quit as possible. And just as he had thought; their little strawhat captain was all in deep sleep… at last. "It has been four cursed days with him, good to see that he at last had fallen asleep." The cyborg said to himself in relief. It was almost to pity to wake him up by now, but he had no other choice. He threw a sad glance at the two sleeping figures in their beds. 'What the hell have happened too you guys?' He thought as he slowly walked towards their sleeping captain, surveying him closely. 'Please wake up soon, bro's… or I don't think there would be any more captain left when you're finally wakes up!' Luffy curled himself more into a small ball to keep himself warm. Damn kid; he was more skinny than ever before. No wonder; he hadn't been eating since they saw Cook-bro coming up to the ship, pulling at the unconscious Sword-bro, and then the cook self collapsed on the ground.

~flashback~

"Sanji's arm is broken… but they both will make it…" Chopper said to his waiting friends, after making some examination on their two wounded men. The crew who had been standing, sitting and walking worried around in the quit kitchen, waiting for him to come out and tell them how things where with their two friends, sighed relieved. "And it looks like someone has been making an operation on his one knee too; I can see it by the two stitches in his knee. Actually a good work, I must say, I don't think that there would be much of a scar out of it when it has healed."

"But, his arm will heal too, right?" Nami asked nervously, clutching around the extra pillow and blanket, she was about to go in with to Zoro. "He would come to use it again, wouldn't he, Chopper?" But Chopper shook his head and sighed.

"I- I don't know if he would, Nami, I'm, I'm sorry about that, but I can't tell you for sure."

"So, when will he be able to make food again?" Their captain asked, sitting on the table and with his legs dangling around underneath it.

"You idiot, that was what he just said," Usopp yelled and hit him in the head. "He can't cook anymore!"

"WHAT?! SANJI CAN'T COOK ME FOOD ANYMORE?" Luffy said shocked and started to run screaming around in the entire kitchen. "OH MY GOD!! THAT'S TERRIBLE! SANJI CAN'T COOK ME FOOD ANYMORE!" 

"He's really not thinking on anything else then food, aren't he?" The cyborg asked the sharpshooter. Usopp just shook his head and sighed.

"Now, it's not for sure that he can't cook anymore," Chopper said to calm him down, "There are also a possibility for that he can come to use his hand again, and work out in the kitchen as he did before."

Luffy stopped promptly, right before he had run into one of Nami's fist and turned around to face their little doctor. "Really? You really think so?"

"Is it that bad, Doctor-san?" The raven haired archaeologist asked and kneeled down so she almost was face to face with the little reindeer. Chopper nodded.

"Mhmm, yes it is. I have tried to do my best, but the rest is up to the time. He had very bad injuries; several bone fractures in his hand and arm, but the worst part is, that there also have been a very bad scratch in his ligament, it was almost cut entirely over!"

"Hmm, yeah, that sounds bad." Franky said, nodding.

"And not only that," The little reindeer continued and started to sniffle a little. "He also got something in his blood. Looks like some sort of a poison, but which kind, I don't know, but it gives him some kind of fever, not high, but it's still there."

Robin padded the little sniffling reindeer on the back. "I'm sure that you did your best to help them both, Doctor-san." She said with a calm smile. "And I'm sure about that you will find out what kind of poison it is Cook-san got in his blood." The little fuzzy doctor nodded and sniffled once again.

"Chopper… how's Zoro?" Luffy asked in a serious tone, leaning up at the wall, his eyes hidden in the shadow of his strawhat.

Chopper dried his sloppy eyes with his hove. "He haves a terrible high fever, much higher than Sanji has. He has also been shot about two times in his right shoulder, one time in his left arm and three times in the chest. Lucky enough he hasn't been hit in any vulnerable places; well the last bullet was pretty close to his heart. But I'm not worried about those, his over that part, the thing I'm worried about is his unbelievable high fever; Looks like some kind of a poison too, but not the same as Sanji's. The poison Sanji got doesn't look like something there could kill him… But the one Zoro got… There… I fear the worst to happen. I-if the fev-fever continues t-to get high-higher… it w-will k-kill him…!" He whispered in the end, so quit and with so much shaking in the words, that they others almost didn't hear nor understood him, but still they knew what he meant. Luffy nodded understandable.

~end of flashback~

"Looks like that the fever have fallen a little." Franky said to himself, as he threw an eye at the sleeping chef, who was in a deep and peacefully sleep. "He's also not that pale any longer. But his cloths is still completely soaking wet of it… have to do something about that…" He then looked over at the sleeping swordsman, but he didn't look as comfortable as the young chef did. At last he was looking down at the sleeping strawhat boy again, with a worried look.

~flashback~

"Oi, Luffy," Usopp asked as he in the same time was chewing on a hump of his sandwich. "You're all right? You haven't even touched your food! I know it's not as good as Sanji's, but it's eatable!" Luffy didn't even look up when there where someone speaking too him. He sighed heavily as he was leaning his chin against his one hand, and played with the food with the other. He stabbed his finger down in the sandwich and was just turning it around and around on his plate. 

"Not hungry." He finally muttered, still not looking up. All they others stopped eating and starred disbelieved on him. LUFFY NOT HUNGRY?! It was impossible! That never had happened before. Luffy not hungry meant; something must be REALY, REALY wrong! Luffy sighed and rose up from his chair. "Thanks for the food, Usopp, but I'm not hungry at all…" after a "your welcome"-nod from the sharpshooter, Luffy tipped his hat down, so they no longer could see his eyes. Chopper, who sat right next to him, looked sadly up at his captain, as he turned around and left the kitchen. The little reindeer jumped down from his chair and was about to fallow after him, but got stopped by Robin's gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I think Captain-san need some time alone," she said to him. Chopper looked up at her with teary eyes and then nodded.

"I go back to take a look on Sanji and Zoro then," he then said and headed to the infirmary. "They both need their medicines now… and I also have to make a check on their wounds."

"You do that, Doctor-san!" Robin said with a supporting smile, well she knew that the little doctor couldn't see her. Not long time after the little reindeer had went into the other room, Luffy once again showed up in the kitchen. He didn't say anything; he didn't even bother himself to look up on his friends, as he headed directly towards the infirmary and gently closed the door after himself. They all sat and looked stunned on the closed door. About five minutes later, Brooke returned back out from the infirmary and sat down between his nakamas, not saying anything.

"So…?" Nami asked, just to kill that painful silence there where almost killing them all. Brooke took a mouthful of his tea and cleaned his mouth with a tissue before he spoke up. 

"He wanted to take over the watch for the rest of the day," the skeleton told them. "That is the only thing he ever said before we where send out."

~end of flashback~

"You never did return out from this room ever since," the cyborg whispered to the sleeping captain. He sighed and bend down to shake the little captain gently awake, almost afraid of to break him by just touching him, so thin and bony he already had become. Luffy moaned by the brutal awakening and rather wanted to stay asleep, but the shakings didn't want to stop like that and in the same time there was someone who'd called at him constantly.

"Hmm." The captain sounded almost irritated by getting woken up like that and finally started to open up his eyes. Luffy smiled dumbfounded up at the blue haired man after blinking tiredly a couple of times. "Oh, hi Franky." He said sleepily and yawned as he in the same time stretched his arms up in full length.

"Better go down to bed than sit up here and sleeping, don't ya think?" The cyborg asked him, but already knew the answer. Luffy shook his head with a tired smile and did a move to stand up, but fell directly back down in the chair again. Franky shook his head as well. "C'mon strawhat, you've not been sleeping for almost four days, not drinking, not eating as well!"

"But I'm not hungry, Franky –GROOWLL!"

"Heh, that's not what your bottomless stomach says," Franky laughed, not too loud so he would come to wake up the two others. Luffy patted his hand on his growling stomach and smiled weakly up on the cyborg.

"It's okay; I can wait a little longer."

"Hmm," the blue haired man sounded. "But for how long? You can't keep on forever not eating."

"I wont keep on forever not eating, Franky, that would be a nightmare! I just," he looked down and glared over at his two sleeping friends. "I'm just not hungry right now." Franky bowed down and glared under the strawhat boy's strawhat, both giant hands placed on either side of his hips.

"You sure? You not hungry at all? Don't want to eat?"

Luffy looked up at him again, now with sloppy eyes and mouth water running down in streams. "So hungryyy!" He cried. Franky almost tipped over by that comment.

"Thought so!" the cyborg said, sweat drop running down his temple.

------

Franky went back out in the kitchen to take some leftovers from today's dinner and warmed it up a little; he arranged a plate with it all on and went back down to the infirmary with it. He gave the plate to the hungry captain, but as he got the delicious food in his hands, he didn't touch it. Franky narrowed an eye.

"Isn't it good enough or have I warmed it a bit too much?" he asked him. Luffy shook his head and just starred down on it. Not even the delicious smell from it was tempting him to touch it. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I, I can't eat it… sorry." He said and bowed his head down as he clenched his fists tighter at the plate. Franky nodded understandable. He knew what the captain meant; He couldn't get anything down course of the worries to his two wounded friends. He knew that it irritated him that he didn't knew what ever had happened to his two friends, and it pained the raven haired teen, that he hadn't been there to protect them, or to fight with them, against who ever it now had been, there had coursed this against them. As a captain he had failed, that was what he felt, and Franky knew that he was feeling like that, he had failed as a captain, course he couldn't be there when some of his crewmates needed help. Telling him that he was completely wrong, was much more difficult than letting a ship sail on land… all in all it was completely impossible.

They both got ripped out of there thoughts as they suddenly heard someone mumbling and gasping heavily for air. They both turned around to see a sheetwhite swordsman lying restless in his bed. He was all covered in sweat and was starting to shake all over his body. For every second the shakings got more dramatically. Luffy yelled up and rapidly placed the plate on the desk and jumped over to his first made, not caring about his own unsteady moves.

"Zoro, your okay?" he asked again and glanced at him with a worried look, for a moment not knowing what to do. "Come on, you can handle it!" he said biting in his lower lip for not start crying. He hated to see him like this. He pulled the sheet a bit away so he could get to his wrist and feel his pulse, as Chopper had shown him. 10… 15, 16, 17, 18, 19-20-21… "Franky, what shall we do? The pulse is going madness!"

"How much did you get up on?" The cyborg asked.

"It hit 29 times in a quart minute…"

Franky cursed under his breath. 'Dammed, it makes a 116 in a minute!' "I'll go for doc-bro!" He didn't wait for an answer as he already had left the room and as he stormed out of the kitchen he could hear the swordsman suddenly scream up in pain. "Dammed, sounds worsen than yesterday." he pounded out and jumped down the stairs to make it faster and grabbed the doorknob in to the men's quarters. He tried not to wake up the two others as he found the little doctor sleeping in the low sofa at the sunken table; head buried down in one of his thick medicine books. He had probably been trying to find out the type of poison the two of them had… like he had done they last four days. He tried to shake him lightly awake, but since it didn't help he had to shake much harder and the little reindeer finally woke up with a grunt, not too happy to get woken up like that.

"Oi, Doc-bro," Franky said, what made Chopper look tiredly up at him.

"Oh, Franky, hi…" he said sleepily and yawned as he stretched his small hooves up over his head. "Could I help you with something?"

"Sword-bro got one of his attacks again," the blue haired explained "looks worsen than last time. Strawhat-bro counted his pulse to about a 116 in a minute. And it's getting higher!"

"WHAAAT?" Chopper screamed up, forgetting that Usopp and Brooke still was sleeping, what included to that they both woke up immediately, completely confused.

"What's going on?" Usopp asked tiredly as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He looked out of his hammock since no one answered him, and saw the little reindeer jump down from the sofa and run after the blue haired cyborg, out of the men quarters.

"Is anything wrong?" the skeleton asked and yawned.

"I don't hope so," Usopp said, well he knew that anything would be really wrong if anyone came to get Chopper in the middle of the night. "I don't hope so…"

------

"Oh, Chopper, you're here!" Luffy said relieved, trying to pull up a smile, what he failed miserable in, as he saw the little reindeer pounding in through the door with Franky right behind him.

"What's wrong with Zoro?" the reindeer asked nervous but didn't need an answer for that; he could see it pretty well for himself. Zoro wrenched in pain and screamed up, without waking up at it, he was sheetwhite and completely covered in sweat. Unbelievable that Sanji could sleep all through this loud noises around him, the fuzzy doctor thought as he prepared an injection. It was completely impossible to near the swordsman; Chopper even had to chance into his heavy-point, before he could be sure to near him, without getting smacked away by those manically arms.

"Hold him steady!" the reindeer commanded the cyborg and his captain even that they already tried to keep him down in his bed. In the short moment where they could hold him fully stretched out, Chopper immediately took the opportunity to stick the needle down in his arm and push the injection into his vein. Five minutes later, Zoro started to calm down again.

"So, is he getting better?" Luffy asked hopefully. The question was always the same, but not less enthusiastic as last time he asked it, but Chopper had to give him the exact same answer with the exact same sigh.

"I don't know, Luffy, we have to wait and se till tomorrow." And then that same huge smile got plastered up on his lightened face, even that the smile felt more and more fake and hard to show, and Chopper felt sorry for him for not letting they others to see his truly sadness.

"Kay, Zoro and Sanji will be just fine by tomorrow, I'm sure about that!" Chopper couldn't do anything then just smile back, how hard it ever was. He didn't say anything to it… only a screaming thought inside of his head, answered his captain back; 'I hope your right, Luffy-kun!' In the same time Zoro relaxed completely and started to snore. Chopper, there from a long ago had turned back to his brain-point, sighed relieved at the high snoring and dared to come closer too the sleeping swordsman. He controlled his pulse, temperature and all other kind of stuff, there only would course Luffy a headache if he ever tried to explain him those things he did. After making an exanimation on Sanji as well, he looked up at the two, who returned his look with a confused stare, with a big smile plastered on his face, a truly smile as to say.

"You're right Luffy; they both are getting better by now and soon will be up on there legs again."

"Yosh! Told 'ya that they both would be fine by tomorrow! I'm the captain, I know!" Franky sweatdropped by that but didn't say anything, as it was a true fully, warming smile there showed up on the little captains face by now.

"Yeah, you're right strawhat-kid!" he finally spoke out and then grabbed the collar of his west and dragged him away from the two sleeping crewmates. "But no more night-watching for you before you have got some sleep and a bit to eat…" The cyborg said and pulled him up so they where starring right into each other faces, as the strawhat-kid was struggling a lot against his words. "Sorry capt'n; doctor's orders!" Surprisingly enough he didn't say anything against it nor tried to escape, as he got pulled out from the infirmary and placed at a table with a huge plate in front of him. He didn't push it away but smiled for a while and then started to eat it. Twenty plates later, Franky had to carry him out from the kitchen and back down to his bed at the men's quarters; Luffy fast asleep in his arms. Franky sighed relived and went back to his own bed, after insuring that everything was alright with the sleeping captain. Few minutes later he self fell asleep.

------

Sanji woke up in the middle of the day; he could tell it by the midday sun there shone in through the tiny window and landed directly in the middle of the floor. His sight was still blurred and full of sleep, and his body felt heavily and drowsy, like it hadn't been up and moving for a very long time. He let his fingers run through his messy hair and glanced around the room; there was something over at the corner, over at the desk, a brown, fuzzy ball or something. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out and finally his sight got clearer. Now he could see that the little, fuzzy, brown ball, actually was their own little reindeer doctor, Chopper, who was sleeping in his chair, head buried down in one of his books and papers. On the other side of the room he could see the swordsman laying in his bed, fast asleep, blanket laying as a mess on top of him; looked like he must have had a bad dream or something, Sanji thought. He did a move to sit up, but immediately regretted it. His right arm arched under his weight and send him directly back down in his bed, clinching his teeth hard together, so it was making a crunch-sound as he did, for not letting out the scream there was trying to force its way out from his throat. Exact sleeping doctor woke up now by the noises behind him. He looked drowsy around and blinked a couple of times, before he realized that one of his patients finally had woken up, and his big eyes widened even more.

"SAAAANJIIIIII!!!!" the little doctor cried out as he jumped down from his chair and ran over and hugged him, as Sanji just in time had make it to sit full straight up. He didn't make to say anything and just blinked confused as the crying doctor buried his head deeper down in his chest and mumbled something incomprehensible. His shirt was almost already soaked wet of the falling tears from the little reindeer. As he got to himself he patted the little reindeer gentle on his back, and smiled weakly.

"Oi, oi! You making my shirt wet," was the only thing his mind could make up to say. Chopper sobbed a couple of times before he pulled his head back and looked up at him with sloppy eyes.

"I'm just so glad that you *sniff* finally are awake *sniff*, Sanji-kun *sniff*. I was so worried that you *sniff* might never would wake up again, *sniff* but Luffy said *sniff* that you both would make it and he, and he *sniff* was right…!" He buried his head down in his lap and cried out loud again, this time the sheet got soaking wet. Sanji patted him once again on his back.

"It's okay, I'm awake now, and everything is fine… okay?" He said calmly with a supporting smile. Chopper nodded but didn't move away from where he stood. Sanji tried to move a little, so he was sitting more comfortable, but then got reminded about his wounded arm again. His fingers clutched tighter in the reindeers fuzz, so hard so he almost was ripping it off him, as he struggled to keep the scream inside his head instead. Chopper looked worried up at the yellow haired teen; his one visible eye where teary and his lower lip was bleeding, perhaps from biting in the pain. Chopper immediately ran over to his shelves and searched for something there could drowse down the pain. He found what he was searching for and jumped back to his patient with some pills and a glass of water. Sanji looked questioning down at him for a moment, as the little reindeer held it up to him.

"It's for your pain," he said. Sanji nodded thankfully as the reindeer dropped it down in his shaking hand and handed him the glass of water, after putting them into his mouth. He took the glass and swallowed them down with the coolly water. The medicine tasted gross but he immediately took another mouthful of the coolly water and forced it to stay down in his stomach; no matter how disgusting the medicine could taste like, he knew, that Chopper's medicine was ought to be the ones with the best effects. Chopper went for his medical tools and returned back to make an examination on him; checking his pulse, temperature, bloodsucker and all those kind of things, when he was done, he sighed relieved and dried the sweat away from his temple.

"So, when can I start on lunch?" Sanji asked as Chopper went back to his desk with his medical tools. Chopper stopped up, but didn't turn around to face him.

"Sanji," he said slowly and took a deep breath before he turned around to face him. Sanji looked confused at the little doctor, who stood there and forced himself not to burst out in a stream of tears. He bite in his lower lip before he managed to say something again. "I'm sorry, Sanji, bwut, but… I'm afraid of that you won't be able to… to cook us any lunch, ever again… I'm so sorry Sanji-kun…!" Sanji didn't say anything; just starring down on his wounded arm, well, now when the pain was gone, he found out that the arm didn't obeyed his wish about lifting it up, it was practically quit impossible. "It was mostly a nerve there was almost been cut over, and several bone fractures in the arm and in the hand as well," the little reindeer explained him as he glanced sadly up at him, but Sanji didn't returned the stare, and Chopper eminently dropped his gaze down on the floor again, right there where the sun before had shone. "Ehm, and then there was something in your blood looked like some kind of a poison, it gave you some kind of a fever and some disturbed dreams… But I'm sorry that I couldn't fix you're hand, Sanji, and now you can't do as you want to the most, just because-"

"Chopper," Sanji interrupted him calmly. Chopper looked up from his spot on the floor, biting his lower lip even more for not crying out. Sanji looked at him with a face with no expression. "I'm a chef of this ship, this crew's chef… As long I can move one hand, I will cook you food, I will serve you the dinner and make sure you won't go hungry to bed. If I can't do that, I have no rights to stay on this ship, and then the captain and his crew won't have any use of me any longer."

"Don't say that, Sanji!" Chopper sobbed, chucking on his pink hat that he in that same time had pulled off. "Luffy wouldn't throw you away like that, you're his friend, our nakama, remember? He wouldn't throw a friend away course he can't cook us food anymore… He wouldn't even do it even if you where complete immobile… he would take care of you, we all would…!" Sanji smirked at the little reindeer and ran his fingers through the fur on his little head, trying to calm him down. Chopper looked up at him with his big, sloppy, teacup-eyes.

"Thanks, Chopper." He said and smiled warmly "that helped." Chopper dried his sloppy eyes and smiled back up at him. Good that Sanji was getting better.

The door suddenly swung open, leading out to the deck, and ripped them both out of there conversation. Usopp's nose came in sight and thereafter the rest of his head peeped inside.

"Oh, Sanji, you're awake!" he announced and then smiled bigly.

"SAAAAAAAANJIIIIIIII!! ZOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOO!!" they suddenly heard a happy voice scream to them, almost sounding like that the voice came rapidly towards them. Usopp spun around, wide-eyed and with a scream escaping from his throat, he managed to just in time to jump aside as the raven-haired captain came rocketing into the room, heading for the swordsman who just barely had woken up. Zoro looked up as he heard Chopper's and Sanji's surprisingly screams as well, and only saw something black and red flying right towards him and his eyes went wide. He didn't managed to get aside or hide somewhere before it all was too late and he was send back into the wall right behind him with a cry and everything went black for a moment.

"Oi, Strawhat! Watch where you're flying!" they heard the voice of the blue haired man roaring at him. "Adam wood is nothing that you can buy on every street corner, ye'know!" but Luffy didn't looked like to ever had heard him, and just snuggled his head deeper into the swordsman bandaged chest instead, Zoro, waking up to this, fought with all his power to get the kid off him, but without any luck. Luffy seemed to get a better grip around his torso and didn't want to let him go, no matter of what. From a shape of red Zoro's face suddenly went all blue and he kept on struggling for his freedom.

"WAAAAHH!!" the little reindeer suddenly screamed hysterical up and ripped the fur from his head off as he did so, the hat rolling somewhere underneath Sanji's bed. "LUFFY!! He just got out of a coma, don't put him back in to one!" but still Luffy only heard the half of what there had been said and graved himself deeper into the hug. Zoro soon no longer had any air left in his lungs. "HIS STILL SICK AND WOUNDED, YOU KNOW!!" suddenly it looked like that he had got his hearing again, and released enough of his grip around his swordsman, so he could breath in some air. Luffy looked up at him with a huge, goofy grin.

"You're still sick, Zoro?" he asked, not showing much of that he was worried about it.

Zoro yanked the raven-haired teen of him and glared deadly down at him. "Yeah," he answered short headed "sick and tired of you!" Luffy laughed heartedly and embraced the swordsman again, much against the green-haired teens own will.

Sanji starred at the two of them, wide-eyed and with his jaw dropped down to the floor. But he didn't make to think anything else before he felt something sneaking around his torso, looking down it looked more like a snake than an arm, but he very well knew who that "snake-arm" belonged to and he didn't like the thought about what was going to happen next. He released a yelp as he rapidly got dragged towards the captain and got slammed into both the captain and the shitty swordsman. He was about to roar up in anger and kick him in his head, but got cut of by Luffy's snuggling head into them both.

"I'm just so glad that you both are alright again…!" Sanji looked confused down, then smiled and ruffled his hair into a bigger mess than it already was, the strawhat hanging in a string around his thin neck and dangling down on his back. Looking down at the kid he could see that he was skinnier than before, but didn't say anything to it, just noting to himself who's goanna have a bigger plate of food tonight… than usual.

------

"So, what's this thing you've been babbling about for so long, that you wanted to show us all?" Nami asked as she took a mouthful off Sanji's newest Chocolate cake. She hummed when the flavour exploded inside her mouth, what coursed Sanji to become all heart-eyed about it.

Usopp swallowed his piece of (was it Mandarella Chocolate cake that Sanji had called it?) cake, before he nodded and pulled up a big piece of paper, old and almost completely destroyed, from his pocket, and unfolded it. Everyone around him starred curries down at the big, old map, which Usopp just had placed in the middle of the table. Even Sanji bent over Luffy's head to get a better view of it, the only one who wasn't interested in it was a certain swordsman, who was snoring loudly in the corner of the kitchen.

"What is that?" Sanji asked stunned, something was trembling inside his body when he saw the old piece of paper lying unfolded on the kitchen table. Usopp crossed his arms; wide-smiling and still holding his fork between his teeth, as he looked at him with a glimpse in his eyes. He let the silence torture them a little bit longer before he removed the fork from his mouth and opened his (ahem) fantastic knowledge out to them.

"It's a map…!" he said simply and smiled even wider. Sanji looked at him, as was it all just a stupid joke.

"Yes, I know that much, longnose! I'm not as dumfounded as other certain peoples, who are sleeping the whole day away, are!" He sad irritated and gritted his teeth more around his smoking cigarette. Usopp narrowed his brows and mumbled something there wasn't to hear or to understand.

"Aaaas I would have said –before a certain cook should interrupt because of lacking of patience…"

"Oi! Watch it, longnose!" Sanji roared, but got cut off by his lovely Nami-swans waving hand (rather calling it a slap in the face).

"Keep going, dear Usopp." Nami then said politely and then crossed her legs… She swore, that if Sanji, who was now laying for her feet's on the floor, ever, EVER, would try to look up: He was Doomed! Beside that, Usopp swore that he also saw a belly-sign, shining up in her eyes by now.

"Ehm… As I was saying… This map is, yes, the map!"

"The map?" Luffy asked and cocked his head to one side as he was biting in his fork like the sharpshooter had done before.

"Yes, yes," Usopp said enthusiastically and clapped the map on the table "this is the map to the greatest and biggest treasure ever known! It's even bigger than the One Piece, rumours says so!"

"WHAAAT?! Even bigger than ONE PIECE?!?!" Luffy roared up with huge eyes, almost bigger than plates… if that ever was possible… Sanji, from his view from the floor, dropped his jaw and looked disbelieved up on the marksman, who was smiling wide and bride…. proud of himself.

"And how the hell have you got your fingers in such a map?" he asked once he was standing on his legs again. Usopp raised a finger and closed one eye…

"Believe it or not, but there was this old man in midtown, who sold me this map, after hearing one of my brave stories, of the time when I, the brave captain Usopp, sailed through the seas with my eight thousand men under me, and found the way to another world, where we fought against demons and other scary creatures!"

"REALLY?" Chopper asked with stars in his eyes.

"You really found a gate to another world?" Luffy asked, as enthusiastic as Chopper did. Usopp nodded.

"USOPP'S SO COOL!!" they both cheered up and jumped up from there seats. Usopp touched the tip of his nose and broke out in one of his crazy laughs, there only lasted for about two seconds, before he, Luffy and Chopper where punched back down to the floor by a money-mad red headed navigator, who have had enough about them and all this talking-away-from-the-real-subject-thing.

"So, you told an old man one of your lie-stories," Franky explained "he either felt sorry for you or was stupid enough to believe it,"

"Hey!" protested Usopp as he came back up from the floor.

"He then gave you a map," Franky continued, like he didn't heard the sharpshooters protest "there shows the way to an island, where it told that the greatest treasure of all should be on; a treasure there are even bigger than the One Piece… did I miss something or did I get it all right?"

"It does sound a bit too good to be true," Sanji said suspiciously as he started to collect the plates together, and only let one plate remain on the table with an untouched cake on it; Zoro's plate. The most unbelievable thing was that it could remain untouched from a certain rubbermans stealing fingers. "Sure about that the treasure hasn't been taken for a long time ago and that there isn't anything back than just empty boxes?" Usopp sat back down on his chair and looked away with puffed cheeks. Sanji sighed and looked back on the navigator. "What do you think of all of this, Nami-swa…" he shut his mouth at once when he saw the belli-signs in her eyes.

"…the greatest treasure of all: the legendary ancient treasure there where collected by Bellamair D. Norr…!" The belli-signs in her eyes started to shine so much in her eyes by now, that the light almost where blinding the remaining crew at the table. "…think that we got our fingers in the real map to the island where the greatest treasure is hidden…! Usopp-sama, you're the best!!"

"O-oi… N-nami-swan… did you hear what I just said…?" the chef asked worried. The next thing he knew was his beloved goddess grabbing that shitty sharpshooters head, burring it down into her holy breasts(!), and kissing him right on his long pinocchio nose! Sanji dropped his jaw to the floor, almost together with the plates as well, as Usopp turned all red like a tomato and was dropped to the floor, few feet away from the chef... both in shock.

"Ehm… yeah, right…" The blue haired cyborg noted.

"Yohohohohohoho!!" The laugh from the skeleton filled the kitchen as the rest of the crew remained silence and just stared dumbfounded at them. The archaeologist looked down at the map once again to hide a smile there grew even wider.

"So, what do you think we goanna do, Captain-san?" she asked the raven haired teen, just to kill the silence, there only got disturbed by the swordsman loud snoring.

Luffy's wide smile soon returned back on his lips, after he had broken out in a crazy laugh by the sight of the tomato-red sharpshooter, on the floor, the money-greedy navigator and the waterfall-crying chef, who now was on his knees, his thoughts in another place.

"Yosh! Let's go find that treasure then!"

------

So… third chapter… even had to shorten it down a bit, so some of the promises from last time (showing Zoro being nice to Sanji) only starts in the next chapter… sorry 'bout that. ^-^; please don't kill me… Now, for those who send's me a review will get cookies.

Take care until next time.


End file.
